Glow in the Dark
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Bagun dari tidur panjang, satu hal yang terbesit dipikiran Sasuke, yaitu menebus dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Begitu melihat orang yang dicari, pri ini tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedangkan Naruto sang artis terkenal begitu syok melihat pria asing yang mengaku sebagai Tuannya. Harga diri sang idola terluka, mendengar ia Bertuan dengan orang gila dari kemunculnya itu. SFN, Chp 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Glow in the Dark**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, supernatural, adventure.**

 **Fairing : SasuFemaleNaru.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD, POV, FEMALENaru.**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

 **Chater : 1**

~~~Prolog~~~

Tubuh berbalut hakama putih begitu tenang dalam dunianya. Rambut hitam begitu kontras dengan kulit alabaster yang dia miliki. Kelopak mata perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan iris sewarna darah.

Mata menatap langit yang tak serupa dengan dunianya dahulu. Sekelebat ingatan membuat pemuda ini membangunkan diri. Dia tahu tempat ini, tempat yang hanya bisa tercipta dari dirinya dan 'orang' itu.

Sudah berapa tahun ia berada di sini? Sepuluh? Seratus? Dua ratus tahun? Atau...

Jika itu benar, bisa kah ia menebus dosanya? Dosa terhadap orang yang selalu mempercayainya, dosa terhadap orang yang selalu setia kepadanya, dosa karena orang itu harus mengorbankan nyawa untuknya?

Tidak, terlalu banyak dosa-dosa, dia tidak termaafkan. 'Mahkluk' terkutuk sepertia dia tak mungkin dapat menebus semuanya. Jika Tuhan itu ada, dia tidak akan mau mempertemukan 'orang itu' terhadapnya lagi.

Tubuh berdiri tegap. Mata mengitari sekeliling tempat yang selama ini ia pakai 'bersembunyi'. Mata terpejam, tangan itu bergerak seolah menggeser sebuah pintu.

Hembusan angin menggoyangkan rambut yang terurai rapi. Bulan menyambut begitu membuka sang mata kembali. Di bukit ini dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan 'mata ini'. Berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu?

Yang jelas, tempat ini sudah berubah sembilan ratus sembilan puluh persen. Lahan yang dulunya kosong sekarang terisi dengan wahana bermain. Sebuah desa sudah tersulap dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kereta kuda sudah terganti dengan kendaraan canggih hasil teknologi.

Telinga bisa mendengar kebisingan kota ini. Mata bisa melihat jelas aktifitas manusia yang bagaikan semut kecil jika berada di tempat pemuda yang berdiam diri sekarang. Sepasang mata itu secara perlahan menampil satu titik koma. Dia terus menatap tanpa berkedip, kilas-kilas bayangan sang waktu bagaikan kaset yang diputar. Otak yang dimiliki pemuda ini mencerna informasi akan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Jepang," bibir bergrak pelan begitu ia mengenali tempatnya sekarang.

Jentikkan jari seketika mengubah semua penampilannya. Hakama abad kejaannya dahulu tergantikan oleh kemeja berbalut jas rapi. Dia bagaikan seekor ular yang berganti sisik dengan penampilannya sekarang. Pakaian yang dikenakan serba berwarna putih kecuali dasi dan sepatu hitamnya.

 **Sraaakkkk**

Suara kebisingan begitu memekakan indera pendengaran yang begitu sensitif. Suara manusia dan kendaraan berdengung menjadi satu. Ini bukan di bukit lagi, ia sekarang berdiri di tepi trotoar bak patung. Kekuatan yang lelaki ini miliki bisa membawanya ke tempat manapun yang ia inginkan. Teleportasi, begitu zaman sekarang menyebutnya.

 _"Selamat malam permirsa. Kali ini produser Jiraiya akan memasangkan kembali aktor Sai Yamoto dan Naruto Namikaze di dalam satu layar kembali. Ini berita baik untuk para fans yang menyukai akting mereka berdua."_ Seorang wanita membawakan berita malam begitu senang.

Para manusia saling berbisik, dan menjerit kecil begitu layar besar menampilkan dua idola yang mereka sukai. Seorang lelaki dan perempuan berdiri saling berhadapan dengan tersenyum. Ikon itu menampilkan jelas dua wajah artis tersebut.

Seperti berada di dimensi lain, mata lelaki ini terpaku kepada wajah yang tak asing dalam kehidupannya. Iris merah sudah berganti gelap, pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk melihat perawakan orang yang ia kenali dalam wujud yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sonne Wirbel..." satu Nama terucap begitu berat. Rahang mengatup rapat begitu melihat rupa yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang dalam 'persembunyiannya' selama ini. Mata hitam melirik dingin kepada lelaki yang tersenyum lembut di sebelah gadis tersebut.

Rambut yang terurai rapi perlahan menaik melawan grafitasi. Melihat perawakan lelaki di sebelah orang yang ia kenal itu, membuat ia merasa aneh. Meski tak mau mengakui, penampilannya tadi mirip lelaki yang berada di layar besar tersebut.

"Hei, lihat itu. Dia tampan," bisikan terdengar jelas di telinga yang ia miliki. Membuat yang diperbincangkan melirik dingin dengan perasaan risih. Zaman memang berubah, tetapi wajah tampan ini selalu membuat sang empunya kesulitan dari waktu ke waktu. Perempuan memang sama saja, selalu heboh jika melihat apa yang disukai oleh matanya.

"Ha? Mana?" respon gadis yang berada di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi terlihat bingung begitu mengikuti arah pandang sang teman.

"Eh? Tadi dia berdiri di tepi trotoar itu ko, tapi..." ucapan itu terputus begitu merasakan keanehan. Tadi dia melihat jelas ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di situ, masa sih ia berhalusinasi? Batin gadis ini bingung.

"Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat..." gumamnya kembali. Membuat temannya menggelengkan kepala heran dengan kelakuan gadis satu ini.

 **###~~~###**

Mobil orange kombinasi hitam menyala di kegelapan malam. Seorang gadis mengemudi begitu cepat dengan wajah bertekuk masam.

"Huh, memang kenapa jika kulitku tidak sama seperti masyarakat Jepang? Bilang saja jika mereka iri lalu menggunjingkan perbedaan itu untuk mencelah," umpatan sinis terdengar. Gadis ini sedang kesal.

"Salahkan leluhurku yang menurunkan kulit eksotis ini. Hingga membuatku terlihat menggoda di mata para lelaki brengsek tersebut," teriakkan kesal menggema di dalam mobil. Kenapa dia harus disalahkan dan dimusuhi karena Tuhan memberikan tubuh seperti ini.

Dia dinobatkan sebagai artis perempuan terseksi karena perawakannya. Tapi perempuan-perempuan sialan itu malah menggunjing dirinya di media sosial. "Iri sih boleh saja, tapi jangan bilang aku perempuan penggoda karena penampilanku. Salahkan lelaki pujaan kalian yang lebih menyukai perempuan berkulit eksotis," makian bertambah kencang seiring kecepatan mobil yang dikemudikan.

"Kenapa berteriak terus?" tanya seorang dari arah belakang.

"Karena aku kesal," jawab Naruto berteriak lagi.

"..."

 **Ckiiiitttt**

Suara ban mobil yang di rem mendadak begitu terdengar. Gadis ini syok begitu menyadari adanya ke anehan. Hampir saja kepala yang ia miliki menghantam _dashboard_ mobil. Ferrari ini berhenti di tengah jalan dengan posisi melintang, beruntung jalanan ini sepi.

Ludah kental di telan mentah-mentah. Mata sewarna langit biru menatap takut ke arah jok belakang melalu kaca spion di hadapannya. Tubuh berkulit eksotis merinding, melihat seorang lelaki duduk tenang dengan kulit pucat dan mata kelam yang menatap dingin kepadanya.

"K-kau si-apa?" Tangan memegang setir mobil dengan gemetar. Gadis ini menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, dia ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau, b-buk-kan h-antu, kan?" uap dingin ke luar dari bibir yang bergetar takut. Jika memang benar dugaannya ini, ia berharap segera pingsan sakarang juga.

"Kenapa kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu?"

Kenapa orang itu malah bertanya kembali? Tapi, mendengar pertanyaannya barusan, dia bukan hantu, kan? Batinya bertanya. Tidak terasa gadis ini menahan napas beberapa detik. Helaan napas berat begitu terdengar jelas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Lalu, siapa kau?" ujar gadis ini dengan suara meninggi sambil membalik tubuhnya. Berani benar dia menyusup ke dalam mobil miliknya. Dia seorang artis yang paling tidak suka melihat seorang fans yang tidak bisa menghargai prifasi idolanya sendiri. Orang ini pasti fans gilanya.

"Aku, Tuanmu," perkataan mutlak membuat mulut gadis pirang ini membuka lebar.

"A-apa?" ujarnya begitu tersadar dari aksi tercengangnya karena ucapan lelaki ini barusan. Mata shappire menatap mengobserfasi. Tampan, menawan, misterius dan angkuh. Itu yang gadis ini lihat. Tapi, apa katanya barusan? Tuanmu?

Dari sekian banyak fans yang berbuat gila terhadap dirinya. Baru kali ini ia disamakan dengan seorang budak karena bertuan dengan seseorang yang menatapnya secara angkuh. Ini benar-benar gila.

Tangan membuka pintu mobil, gadis ini ke luar menuju pintu belakang. "Ke luar," perintah sang empunya mobil sambil menahan amarah ketika membukakan pintu mobil bagi si penumpang. "Sekali lagi aku bilang ke luar," titah gadis yang mencoba sabar. Namun lelaki itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu TUAN untuk hal ini?" suara sarat akan penekan di kalimat ambigu itu.

"Hm."

Mata memejam paksa, dia sakit melihat tingkah manusia kurang ajar tersebut. "Silahkan ke luar Tuanku," bibir tersenyum manis. Berakting seperti ini tak sulit bagi artis pro sepertinya.

Mata kelam melirik ke langit biru, membuat yang ditatap terdiam. Dengan perlahan tubuh tegap ke luar dari dalam mobil. Mata bulat mengerjap pelan begitu orang tersebut berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, dengan segera dibanting pintu mobil yang masih dipegangnya.

Mata kelam memerhatikan tubuh ramping yang membalik memunggunginya. Dengan santai sang empunya kendaraan menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melanjutkan perjalannya kembali.

"Kenapa dia tak sopan begitu?" gumam lelaki yang ditinggalkan sendiri di tengah jalan. "Aku akan menghukumnya." Rahang mengeras karena diacuhkan seperti ini.

Mobil orenge memasuki parkiran. Perasaan kesal masih menggelayuti sang pengendara. Sepanjang perjalan dia meruntuki habis orang aneh barusan. "Orang macam apa dia? Menyamakan artis sepertiku bagaikan seorang budak." Dia berharap tak bertemu manusia seberengsek itu lagi.

Pintu apartemen mewah terbuka begitu menekan sandi masuk. Tubunya terasa penat sekali. Tangan menyalakan saklar lampu, ia membuka sandal gladiator yang dikenakan lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Oh, _My God,_ " teriak gadis ini histeris. Jantungnya hampir meletup keluar sangkit kagetnya. "K-kau?" Mata biru melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. "Ke-ke–"

Tubuh terasa lemas dengan kesadaran yang sudah diambang batas. Sekelebat bayangan menghampiri tubuh yang sudah hampir limbung ke arah lantai.

"Sudah tidak sopan kepada tuanmu. Sekarang kau merepotkan aku, Naruto Sonne Wirbel," gumam lelaki ini pelan. Alis hitam mengerut dalam melihat rupa yang sama terhadap abdi setianya dulu.

"Tetapi, kenapa kau 'berwujud' seperti ini?"

Mata kelam menatap menyeluruh tubuh dalam gendongannya. Hal ini pula yang membuat lekaki ini bingung sendiri. Kenapa wujud Naruto 'berbeda'? Apa dia sedang 'bermain-main' seperti dulu? Jika orang ini bukan 'Naruto-nya' yang dulu. Mengapa spiritual yang gadis ini miliki sama persis. Tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali.

Kaki melangkah ke arah kamar, pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dengan santai ia membawa tubuh ramping tersebut ke atas tempat tidur. Lalu diletakkan secara perlahan di atas kasur. Mata kelam memperhatikan gadis yang tertidur dengan lelap karena pingsan. Meninggalkan lelaki ini yang larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Aku membuat fic baru :) Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you

**Glow in the Dark**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Tite Kubo.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : drama, supernatural, hurt/comfort.**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, POV.**

 **Fairing: SasuFemNaru.**

 **Note :** Cerita ini kubuat memang sehabis nonton filem _My Love From the Star dan Twillight._ Jadi, memang terinspirasi dari itu filem. Namun, jangan berharap ada alien di sini. Adegan Sasuke yang bertransformasi itupun kukutip dari perubahan tokoh cowok si Do Min Jo dari zaman ke zaman karena stylenya yang terus berubah, seperti ular. Yah, Sasuke _Vampire,_ dengan aurah bangsawannya sama seperti di anime. Aku memakai kata asing untuk Naruto, itu karena cocok dengan pribadi serta fisiknya, ibaratnya dia itu orang luar Jepang. Tentu dengan gaya _simple_ dan rambut blondenya itu. Adegan tuan dan majikan itu terimajinasi karena membaca komik My Sweet Kaicho.

Saya tidak bisa menjanjian updet cepat untuk fic SFN yang mana saja. Mood sangat mempengaruhi saat jalan pengetikan serta kesibukan di dunia nyata.

 **###***Kucik1Naru-chan***###**

Chapter 2 : _Who are you?_

Mata langit melirik seorang yang terdiam di sofa miliknya. Kulit pucat yang dimiliki begitu kontras dengan rambut kelam yang mencuat melawan grafitasi. Naruto tidak mau tahu, kenapa mata kelam yang ia miliki terus menatap majalah _fasion_ yang berkoverkan dirinya dan Sai Yamato. Yang pasti, orang asing ini menatap benda tersebut seakan ingin mencabiknya.

Naruto menghela napas berat, hidupnya sudah begitu sulit karena sering digosipkan miring. Lalu, apalagi ini, Ya Tuhan, ada seorang pria yang tidak dikenal oleh dirinya sama sekali, tapi, mengaku sebagai 'tuannya'. Dia Naruto Namikaze, yang mana margaku itu tidak diakui lelaki tersebut. Gadis ini sangat berharap, ketika ia terbangun tadi pagi, peristiwa tadi malam hanya sebuah mimpi, atau dia mabuk dan semacamnya sehingga melihat hal aneh seperti itu. Dan sayang, kejadian tadi itu membuatnya begitu syok.

 _ **Flasback**_

Harum mint yang segar menyeruak indera penciuman, Naruto mengerutkan alis di alam bawah sadarnya. Wangi ini mengundang si Namiaze untuk terbangun, perlahan bola mata begerak di dalam rongganya, menampakkan secara perlahan permata langit yang masih terlihat redup.

Naruto menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot, mata melirik ke arah samping. Shappire mengedip, begitu melihat sebuah mahkluk yang menatapnya intens.

 _"GHOSTTTT,"_ gadis itu terlonjak dan menjerit kaget. Matanya menatap gelisah rupa di hadapannya, ia berkedip serta menelan ludah paksa. Sebongkah ingatan terlintas dibenaknya, jalan raya, mobil, dan sampai di apartemen.

"KAUUUU," teriak Naruto cepat sambil meringsut ke arah belakang. "B-bagai-m-mana—" lidahnya terasa keluh untuk melanjutkan perkataan, saat ia mengingat peristiwa tak lazim tadi malam. Naruto menelan ludah kental, antara takut dan syok bergemul menjadi satu sekarang. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah ke mana.

Naruto melihat ke dalam selimut, ia bersyukur pakaian yang dikenakan masih membalut tubuhnya.

"Sopankah sikapmu itu, Naruto Sonne Wirbel?" Mata kelam menatap dingin gadis yang mencengkram _bad cover_ sedikit keras. Pria ini bisa melihat tangan Naruto sedikit gemetar karena ucapannya.

" _What?_ Sonne Wirbel? _Shut up_ , aku Namikaze Naruto, cepat ke luar dari kamarku, sebelum aku memanggil sekuriti," ucap Naruto berang. Manik mulia itu melotot kesal dan tidak terima. Sudah masuk apartemen, mengaku sebagai 'tuannya', dan sekarang, seenak jidat ia mengganti nama orang. Tampang sengak itu membuat Naruto dongkol. Menatap dingin tanpa rasa takut, seolah dia seorang penguasa.

Pria itu terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Naruto masih menatap waspada, orang ini bisa jadi akan menculiknya untuk dijadikan sebuah sandera. Kemungkinan terburuk memang sembilan puluh persen bisa terjadi dalam situasi Naruto saat ini. Terlebih lagi, dia tanpa pertahanan apa pun. Sungguh tidak menguntungkan batin sang gadis.

Tubuh tegap itu berdiri, ia melangkah ke pintu. Membuat Naruto bingung atas asumsinya tentang pria itu. Gadis ini sudah besiap, jika lelaki itu berbuat buruk kepadanya. Bukan pula artis ini menginginkan hal seperti demikian menimpanya, hanya saja, situasi ini memungkinkan untuk hal itu.

"Berhenti bermain, cepat kembali 'kewujudmu', Naruto Sonne Wirbel." Naruto menelan ludah kering, bisa dirasakan aura dingin merayap ke tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak bisa membantah orang ini. Meski ia memaksa sekali pun, seperti pengusiran yang ia lakukan tadi. Seakan ada kekuatan yang tak kasat mata menekan Naruto, untuk mematuhi ucapannya.

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Naruto dalam diam. "'Cepat kembali kewujudmu?' Apa maksudnya?" gumam gadis ini mengingat ucapan pria tersebut. "Ah, masa bodoh." Naruto beranjak dari kasur, kakinya berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Di ruang tamu, pria ini menatap ke seluruhan ruangan. "Waktu memang mengubah segalanya," bisiknya pelan. Ketika melihat interior yang begitu berbeda di zamannya. Mata kelam melirik sofa berwarna coklat tua, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya. Nyaman, rasa itu menghampiri tatkala duduk di atas benda tersebut. Harusnya fasilitas seperti ini, hanya dia yang bisa merasakan. Tapi, kenapa Sonne bisa mendapatkannya juga? Batin pria ini menyelidik. Oh _man,_ seperti asumsimu, zaman sudah berubah. Sekarang, uanglah yang menjadi raja. Jika kau memiliki benda itu, maka seorang raja pun bisa kaugulirkan.

Sebuah benda di atas meja mencuri perhatian pria ini. Matanya memandang lekat kepada majalah yang yang bersampul gambar seperti yang ia lihat di layar lebar pinggir jalan semalam. Melihat pemuda itu, membuat pria ini tidak suka, entah karena apa. Rambut, kulit, serta mata hampir mempunyai ciri yang serupa dengannya. Karena hal itulah ia mengganti _style_ rambutnya melawan grafitasi. Padahal, selama berabad-abad rambutnya tertata rapi ke bawah. (1)

"Senyum yang penuh muslihat," tangkapnya saat melihat senyum pria di samping Naruto. Pria ini membuka lembaran, mata yang mempunya ketajaman itu mengakses informasi begitu cepat. "Uchiha..." ucapnya sambil menutup halaman terakhir majalah.

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar, namun pria ini tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk.

"Tuhan, kenapa kau masih di sini?" teriak Naruto kesal. Akan jadi masalah jika seorang wartawan memergoki seorang pria ke luar dari apartemennya. Mata kelam menatap penampilan gadis di hadapannya dengan dingin.

"Buka sudah kukatakan, kembali kewujudmu, Sonne Wirbel," ujung bibir Naruto berkedut mendengarnya. Pria ini menguji kesabarannya.

"Pertama, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Ke dua, apa maksudmu dengan 'kembali kewujudmu' itu? Wujud apa? Cowok maksudmu?" jelas Naruto kesal dan menjawab asal.

"Iya," mata langit melotot ngeri dan syok mendengar jawaban barusan.

 _'What the hell?'_ batin Naruto miris. Dia artis terseksi di Jepang, dan disuruh berubah wujud untuk menjadi lelaki. Maksudnya, pria ini homo? Dia lebih suka meihat 'keseksian' seorang lelaki daripada perempuan? Singkat kata, keseksian serta wajah cantik ini di tolak pria di hadapannya, kan?

"KAUUU," geram Naruto tidak terima disamakan dengan seorang pria. Kakinya melangkah cepat dan menerjang pria yang masih terdiam santai itu. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" Mata itu menatap pria yang berada di bawahnya. Sangking kesalnya, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh tegap itu di atas sofa. "Namikaze Naruto, perempuan tercantik dan terseksi di dunia. Itu aku dapatkan tadi malam, saat dunia memberikan suaranya." Bukanya ia bangga akan hal itu, tapi Naruto merasa tersinggung karena pria ini. "Dan kau menyuruh aku berubah menjadi seorang lelaki? Apa maksudmu?" Tangan eksotis mencengkram jas yang pria itu kenakan. "Jadi seorang pria lebih menarik minatmu, hm? Jadi aku kalah menarik dari tubuh seorang pria?" Hembusan napas membuat pria itu mengedipkan mata. Ucapan gadis di hadapannya membuat otak yang ia miliki memproses data begitu cepat.

Wajah mereka masih saling mendekat, karena Naruto menatap pria itu sengit. Sampai tak menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat dengan posisi mengankangi pria tersebut. Manik kelam menatap wajah seorang di hadapannya, mencari sedikit rupa yang ada di masa lalunya terhadap gadis ini.

"Kau, seorang perempuan?"

Naruto terdiam, dia tidak tersinggung seperti sebelumnya ketika pria ini meragukan gendernya. Mata hitam yang berubah warna itu membuawat suaranya tercekat. Meski demikian, mata itu menatap lembut kepadanya. Hal itu yang membuatnya terdiam, meredam amarahnya.

Naruto mundur secara teratur, bingung dengan alur pembicaraan ini. Pria itu menegakkan tubuh yang dimikinya, kembali menatap rupa yang familiar dikehidupanya. "Kau seorang perempuan?" Sekarang wajah itu yang mendekat kepada Naruto, membuat sang gadis terdiam, karena tak paham maksudnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tangan pucat menangkup sebelah pipi eksotis yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Karena aku, terlahir dengan gender itu ke dunia ini," jawab Naruto dengan keheranan. Membuat sang pria menatapnya intens, perlahan bibir seksi itu terangkat, membuat Naruto mengerutkan alis.

"Tahun berapa ini?" Sungguh, gadis ini semakin bingung dengan ulah pria di hadapannya.

"Dua ribu lima belas," manik kelam melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi tersebut begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Mana mungkin seorang manusia hidup selama itu." Bayangan masa lalu menghantam akalnya.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya, bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada, seperti keyakinanmu yang terus kauucapkan dulu." Naruto hanya terdiam di atas pangkuan pria tersebut. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa kepada pria yang seolah berbicara kepada orang lain.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Anda sangat aneh," akui gadis ini. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto melihat pria yang masih menatapnya seksama.

"Sasuke Mwezi Schwarz." Naruto mengedip mata mendengar nama tersebut.

"Seperti orang ningrat saja," bisik Naruto pelan mendengar nama asing yang terkesan tak sembarang orang yang memilikinya di zaman sekarang.

"Aku memang memilikinya," ujar pria itu dengan tampang seorang bangsawan yang tersohor.

"Kau dari zaman ini, kan?" gadis ini sadar, pertanyaannya itu sangat konyol. Tapi, prilaku pria ini seperti orang zaman dulu, yang mana tutur katanya tercatat di buku warisan kuno yang Namikaze miliki. Gestur tubu, caranya berjalan, memandang, bicaranya, ketenangannya itu, hanya masih dipergunakan oleh dua marga di Jepang ini, yaitu : Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Apa kau mengenal Uchiha di buku itu?" alis pirang beradu saat penyebutan sebuah majalah terdengar resmi di telinganya.

"Kau, seorang Uchiha?" ujar Naruto berhati-hati sekarang. Naruto tidak tahu pria ini siapanya para Uchiha itu, hanya saja, _agency_ nya banyak di sponsori oleh perusahaan tersebut. Mati aku jika dia benar seorang Uchiha, batin gadis ini. Apalagi mengingat prilakunya barusan.

"Hm." Apa maksud kalimat itu? Batin Naruto sinis.

"Dia seorang bangsawan, dan pemegang perekonomian di Jepang saat ini. Perusahan yang mereka miliki sudah tersebar di berbagai Negara," kali ini Naruto berujar cepat, tidak mau sampai menyinggung pria di hadapannya. Meski tidak berharap dugaannya benar, namun, pria ini memang memiliki ciri-ciri seorang Uchiha.

Terdengar suara gemuruh yang begitu Naruto kenal. Sedangkan pria di hadapannya menatap dingin meski semburat tipis mewarnai pipinya. "Ekhm, lapar, Yang Mulia," ujar Naruto mengejek sambil menahan gelinya.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto beranjak dari atas Sasuke, membuat pria itu memerhatikan perawakan gadis yang menuju konter dapurnya. "Tidak berubah," Senyum lembut itu tercipta begitu saja.

"Apa kau menghianatiku?" Tangan Naruto berhenti menuangkan adonan di wajan. Dia sedang membuat _pancake,_ untuk mengganjal perut pria itu.

"Apa?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh, dia sangsi dengan pendengarannya saat ini.

"Kau bertuan dengan pria ini, sekarang?" Sasuke memerlihatkan majalah tersebut kepada Naruto. Seketika tangan Naruto gemetar mendengar penuturan yang merendahkan harga dirinya itu.

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan budak? Kau ini hidup di zaman apa?" Naruto menyeringai memerlihatkan taringnya. "Diam di sana, atau wajan ini yang akan membungkammu," ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jika dia bilang, 'Naruto, apa kau pacaran dengan pria ini?' Itu masih masuk akal. Tapi, kenapa bertanya dengan memposisikannya sebagai seorang budak? Heh, dia ini Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat kilat kemarahan di manik mulia itu, dia tidak senang melihat hal tersebut, terlebih karena dirinya. Dia sudah berjanji, akan menebus semua dosa dan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Haruskah pria ini mengakui adanya Tuhan? Karena ada kesempatan saat ini, meski ia masih ragu karena wujud itu sedikit berbeda sekarang.

Dan dia akan mencari hal itu lebih mendetail.

 _ **Flasback End**_

Tangan menaruh makanan di atas piring keramik, dengan cepat ia meracik teh untuk minumnya. Ini aneh, yah, Naruto merasa keanehan atas dirinya sekarang. Semenjak Sasuke memberitahukan namanya tadi, perasaan was-was dalam hatinya seolah sirna. Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah, ini seperti kau lega, seakan orang itu sudah memberitahukan semua indentitasnya kepada dirimu, jika ini judi, kau sudah mengetahui kartu Asnya.

Seolah Naruto memang menunggu pria di hadapannya memberitahukan apa kepunyaannya, tidak, semua yang dimilikinya. _Shit_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Otaknya memang sedang bermasalah.

"Makan," Naruto meletakkan _pancake_ serta teh di hadapan Sasuke. "Berhenti melototi majalah di hadapanmu." Tangan Naruto mengambil majalah tak berdosa itu. Sasuke mengambil makanan yang dihidangkan Naruto dengan sedikit ragu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat menu yang seperti ini.

Potongan pertama membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran. "Enak," gumaman itu membuat Naruto menahan senyum. Sasuke kembali menikmati sarapan paginya, namun entah kenapa, mata Naruto terhenti di rupa yang di pandanginya.

"Kau, manusia, kan?" bisik Naruto pelan. Sasuke menghentikan suapan yang berada di mulutnya. "Tadi, matamu..." bibir ranum berhenti berbicara, ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Mata shappire menatap ke arah lain, mata kelam itu membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto bagaikan dihinggapi butiran salju.

"Sopankah makan sambil berbicara?"

Cih, kaujuga berbicara, sialan, maki Naruto di dalam hati.

"Jangan memakiku di dalam hati, Naruto," Naruto kicap, ucapan itu membuatnya terkejut sekaligus kesal.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" bibir berpoles _lipsloss_ bening sedikit terbuka karena heran bercampur penasaran.

"Tidak usah membaca, hal itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Sasuke melanjutkan makannya kembali. Membuat ujung bibir Naruto berkedut menahan kesal.

'Semoga Tuhan menyabut nyawamu,' ujar Naruto di dalam hati melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dan jangan menyumpahiku, Naruto Sonne Wirbel."

"Ukhhkk," Naruto tersedak air yang diteguknya, hidung terasa peri karena hal itu. Yakin pria ini bukan seorang hantu batin sang gadis. "K-kau..." napas Naruto sedikit tak teratur, antara rasa takut dan tidak percaya atas yang didengarnya barusan.

"Tidak sopan, memanggil kau terhadap tuanmu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke tidak suka.

"Persetan dengan hal kesopanan dengan orang yang tidak tahu malu masuk tempat seseorang. Jika tidak ingin aku menendangmu, katakan, apa yang barusan itu," kejar Naruto cepat. Terlalu banyak misteri yang tersembunyi di dalam manik kelam tersebut. Hal itu membuat Naruto gelisah, seolah dia berhak mengetahui apa yang diketahui pria di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sungguh kau tidak tahu akan hal ini?" Sasuke menatap secara menyelidik. Membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

 ****~~SasuFemNaru~~****

Naruto mengaduk jus jeruknya, sekarang ia berada di kafe setelah mengantar pria itu di kediaman Uchiha. Ia tidak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sana, akan tetapi berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha sangat berbahaya dalam konteks tertentu.

"Masa bodoh, ah. Aku berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu lagi," dengus Naruto kesal mengingat tingkahlaku Sasuke. Jam menunjukan pukul dua siang, syuting yang akan dia lakoni mulai setengah jam lagi. Rambut pirang yang ia miliki tersembunyi di balik topi yang dikenakan, mata birunya terlindungi oleh kaca mata hitam.

Handphone Naruto berdering, asistenya menelpon agar segera ke lokasi syuting. Gadis ini cepat membayar bonnya, lalu menuju mobil ferrary sport yang dimilikinya.

Lokasi syuting begitu ramai dengan para kru yang hilir mudik mempersiapkan semuanya. Kurenai menyambut Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan legah karenanya. "Ayo cepat." Wanita itu membimbing Naruto ke ruang ganti.

Naruto dipermak habis-habisan, membuat gadis itu pasrah di atas kursinya. "Tidak usah setebal ini," Kurenai berujar sedikit tinggi. "Naruto terlihat seperti tante-tante yang mangkal di jalanan." Kembali sang wanita berujar sambil mengambil alih tata rias di bagian wajah Naruto.

"Anda yang terbaik, Kurenai-san." Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat yang dipuji sedikit melengkungkan senyum.

"Bibirku hampir lepas melihat ulah mereka, apa yang ada dipikiran mereka saat mendandanimu seperti itu." Kepala bersurai hitam menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Mengaku profesional, menentukan bedak untuk warna kulitmu saja tidak becus." Meski kesal, tangan Kurenai bergerak teratur untuk memoles rupa Naruto yang terlihat natural sekarang. "Tidak butuh waktu setengah jam jika saya yang mendandani." Sindir Kurenai pedas kepada seorang tata rias barusan.

"Sudahlah, saya tak apa," ujar Naruto terhadap asisten pribadinya. Gadis Namikaze ke luar ruangan untuk memulai syuting.

"Apa kau tida bisa efektif? Jangan mencampurkan hal pribadi dengan pekerjaanmu. Jika filem ini gagal karena _make up_ yang kalian sapukan, saya pastikan Sutradara Tsunade tidak memakai jasa Anda lagi." Kurenai melirik serius terhadap dalang dari semua ini. Membuat gadis yang bersangkutan terdiam takut di pojok ruangan.

Di luar sana, Naruto sudah melakukan beberapa adegan. Meski sudah sering beradu ekting dengan Sai Yamato, entah kenapa rasa tak nyaman masih menghinggapinya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa media sosial membuat _couple_ atas mereka berdua. Jawaban yang pasti, karena akting mereka yang memikat.

"Oke, cut," suara Tsunade menyapa gendang teling Naruto. Sai menjauh untuk menghampiri asistenya Ino Yamanaka. "Oke, giliran Sabaku-san." Kalau pria ini memang yang pertama kali mereka beradu akting. Di filem yang bertajuk action ini memang tidak memakai satu heroin lelaki saja. Dan Tsunade mengandeng Sabuku No Gaara untuk kali ini.

Mata hijau toska memandang Naruto dalam kala adegan yang sedikit intens. Naruto berusaha tenang menunjukkan keprofesionalannya, jangan harap untuk memikatnya. Suara tepuk tangan membuyarkan insan yang masih saling memandang, Sai Yamato yang melakukan hal itu karena tuntutan peran.

Apa ini perasaannya saja, lelaki ini sedang berakting yang terbaik. Atau menunjukkan gertakan masing-masing lewat sorot matanya. Kenapa Tsunade tak juga berujar 'cut', ia gerah dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Yak, cute." Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tersenyum kepada Sai dan Gaara karena kerjasamanya berjalan lancar sekarang. Kurenai menghampiri Naruto yang sedikit kelelahan, bagian ini memang banyak aksi untuk nonanya.

"Apalagi jadwal saya, Kurenai-san?" tanya Naruto meminum air mineralnya.

"Hanya pemotretan dengan perusahaan Hatake saja." Kurenai mengecek list di tab miliknya. Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Dattebayo, Anda harus cuti, kondisi padat seperti ini tidak baik untuk janin itu. Aku bisa dimarahi Pak Asuma nanti." Bibir Naruto menahan senyum melihat wajah bahagia Kurenai.

"Tidak, saya harus tetap mendampingi Anda," bantah wanita yang sedang mengandung ini cepat.

"Anda sudah saya anggap seperti seorang Ibu, jadi, saya ingin melihat Adik itu terlahir sehat nantinya." Mata langit menatap perut Kurenai yang masih datar, karena kandungan masih berusia dua bulan.

"Oke, Anda tetap bisa memeringatkan jadwal saya dari rumah," tambah Naruto saat melihat raut tak suka di wajah calon ibu itu.

"Baiklah," putus Kurenai mengalah. Naruto menghampiri Tsunade yang sedang berbincang dengan Gaara. Kurenai hanya menatap sedih kepada gadis itu. Andai Kushina ada di sini, batinnya miris.

 **##**Sun &Moon**##**

Semenjak Naruto meninggalkannya di tempat ini, Sasuke hanya terdiam di ambang pintu gerbang. Para satpam menatap bingung karena pria itu diam ketika ditanyai. Mata kelam menatap Mansion yang masih mempertahan bagunan aslinya, meski ada beberapa bagian yang ditambahkan serta direnopasi.

Sebua mobil limosin berhenti di samping tubuh itu. Para penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang untuk tuannya. Mata Sasuke melirik orang yang berada dalam mobil itu, bisa ia lihat seorang pria berkuncir satu berada di dalamnya.

Mobil itu berhenti di halaman rumah. Seorang lelaki ke luar begitu elegan dengan jas hitam rapi. Seorang sekuriti menghampiri majikannya yang akan masuk ke dalam. "Tuan, ada seorang pria yang terus berdiri satu jam lebih di pintu gerbang. Dia tidak menyahut sama sekali ketika saya tanyai," Itachi Uchiha melirik ke arah gerbang utama.

"Kenapa tidak diusir?" ujar Itachi tenang dan menusuk.

"A-ano, maaf tuan, sudah kami lakukan, tapi, sedikit pun kami tidak bisa bergerak." Tubuh pria itu sedikit merinding ketika mengingat sorot kelam itu.

"Dan lagi, dia sedikit mirip Tuan besar Madara Uchiha," bisiknya sedikit takut saat menyinggung kakek Itachi.

Sasuke melangkah ke dalam begitu telinganya mendengar nama Madara. Para mata berpusat kepada seorang pria yang berjalan anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan. Mata Itachi menatap pria yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Apa itu, orangnya?" Satpam itu mengikuti arah pandang Itachi, lelaki paruh baya mengangguk cepat setelahnya.

"Di mana Madara?" Singkat dan padat. Itachi terdiam melihat rupa di hadapannya. Dia sedikit terusik ketika nama kakenya di sebut seperti itu.

"Siapa Anda?" Sasuke menatap datar, ia bisa merasakan jika Itachi spesies yang sama terhadap dirinya. Satpam itu undur diri, jujur saja ia tidak betah berada di situ. Perlahan manik kelam itu menampakkan warna semerah darah, membuat Itachi sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Mari ikut saya ke dalam." Itachi tidak tahu siapa pria ini, namun hanya orang-orang tertentu yang berhubungan dengan Madara itu. Suasana yang familiar menghampiri Sasuke, meski perabotan di dalamya sudah tak sama lagi.

Sasuke dibawa menuju mansion barat, mata Sasuke melihat lambang bulan hitan di sebuah tunggu. Itachi menghentikan langkah ketika dirasa tamunya tak mengikutinya. Mata kelam yang sama terhadap miliknya itu sedang menatap 'warisan' temurun Uchiha.

"Sedikit lagi akan sampai." Itachi membunyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Mereka kembali menyusuri beberapa belokkan lagi. Sebuah lambang kipas berada di daun pintu, Itachi mengetuk benda itu.

Pintu terbuka ketika mendengar jawaban dari dalam, Itachi membuka sambil membawa masuk tamunya. "Paman, Anda kedatangan tamu." Tangan itu berhenti menulis, ia menatap Itachi dengan tanda tanya. Itachi menggeser tubuh yang ia miliki, sedari tadi Sasuke memang terhalang tubuh keponakan Shisui itu.

Mata Shisui membulat, bibirnya terbuka lebar menahan keterkejutannya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan melihat rupa yang berada di masa lalunya. Itachi menatap pamannya tidak mengerti, memangnya siapa orang itu? Sampai Shisui Uchiha dibuat tak bisa bicara.

"Ce-cetvel Gece," bibir Shisui gemetar menyebut sosok di depannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam bak patung gips. Napas Itachi tercekat di saluran pernapasan, sebutan itu begitu terpatri jelas diingatannya. Berarti dia...

Shisui sudah bersimpu dengan satu kaki di hadapan Sasuke. Tubuh Itachi spontan mengikuti tindakkan sang pamannya. "Bangunlah tuan Uchiha," Mata Shisui membulat mendengar nama marganya disebut. Air muka pembesar Uchiha itu mengeruh.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya ini, Cetvel Gece, Sasuke Uchiha Mwezi Schwarz," ujar Shisui dengan segala rasa hormatnya.

"Bangunlah, Shisui." Mata hitam menatap lurus. Shisui serta Itachi menegakkan tubuh.

"Itachi, tinggalkan kami berdua." Pria itu patuh dengan ucapan sang paman. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sofa di ruang kerja ini, sedangkan Shisui berdiri di sampingnya. Para pelayan berdatangan menghidangkan jamuan, lelaki ini sudah bisa menebak, bahwa Itachi yang memerintahkan semua ini.

"Cetvel Gece, di mana Anda selama ini?" Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika Shisui menanyainya, ia mengingat tempatnya terbangunnya kala itu.

"Vergadering ruzgarlar yildirim." Mata Shisui sedikit membelak. Tempat yang disebutkan Sasuke itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh si penyebut sendiri dan yang satunya lagi. Mengingat rupa orang yang satunya, air muka kepala Uchiha ini mengeruh.

"Di mana, Cetvel Oglen..." Shisui menatap ke bawah. Hal ini yang ia khwatirkan terucap dari seorang Sasuke. Suara lirih dan dingin itu seolah membobol gendang telinganya.

Shisui bersimpuh satu kaki di samping Sasuke. "Saya bersalah, Catvel Oglen tewas bersamaan saat Anda menghilang." Ruangan ini terasa mendingin. Shisui sudah bersiap akan nyawanya yang terengut, karena pengakuannya barusan. Namun, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri, membuat Shisui memberanikan diri melihat tuannya. "Cetvel Gece, Anda mau ke mana?" ujar Shisui prihatin.

"Menemui seseorang, jaga tempat ini selagi aku pergi, Shisui." Mata Shisui menatap sendu, sedih melihat pria itu. Sasuke berada di sebuah kamar saat ini setelah melewati beberapa kamar yang dimiliki mansion tersebut, maniknya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau membiarkanku hidup, tapi kau sendiri pergi. Bagaimana aku menebus semua ini." Tangan Sasuke mencengkram kusen jendela. Bayangan seorang pemuda pirang merasuk dalam benaknya. Sekelebat asap mengantikan rupa itu menjadi seorang gadis bersurai panjang.

"Jika benar itu kau, aku akan menebus semuanya ini." Tubuh tegap itu terlihat rapuh. Dunia sekarang terasa kejam, karena sudah merengut orang yang seperti itu dari dunia ini. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja.

TBC.

Semua kata asing di ficku ini memiliki arti, jadi gak asal buat. Yang mana artinya itu berhubungan dengan jalan fic ini kedepannya. Nama asing Naruto dan Sasuke ini memiliki arti, yang mana artinya itulah yang menjadi alur ceritanya.

 _ ****Cetvel oglen**_ _artinya penguasa siang sedangkan_ _ **Cetvel Gece**_ _artinya penguasa malam_. Kata itu kuambil dari bahasa Turki.

 _ ****Vergadering ruzgalar yildirim,**_ _tempat Sasuke bangun itu._ _ **Vergadering**_ _artinya pertemuan dari bahasa Armenia._ Sedangkan _**Ruzgarlar**_ _memiliki arti angin dan_ _ **Yildirim**_ _memiliki arti petir._ Ke dua bahasa itu kuambil dari bahasa Turki juga. Jadi kalau di Indonesiakan tempat itu menjadi "Pertemuan Angin dan Petir" singkat kata itu portal yang menciptakan di mensi yang hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke di animenya itu karena rangsengan dan chidori bertemu.

 **NOTE 1 : Bayangkan rambut style Sasuke yang sekarang tertata rapi, gak nungging lagi XD.**

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, maaf jika banyak typo, maklum kuketik lewat hp.

Thaks For You All, Maaf tak bisa menyebutkan semuanya.

 **Saya hiatus di fic ini di chapter sekarang, fic lainnya saya kelarkan sampai pada chapter yang kehapus itu, sampai jumpa...**


	3. Chapter 3 Rintik hujan di padang pasir

**Glow in the Dark**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kobo©**

 **Rate: T+. ©Genre : Drama, friendship, family. ©Warning : POV, EYD, OOC, Typos, Gender bender.**

™ **©Fairing : SasuFemNaru©™**

Chapter 3 : Rintik hujan di padang pasir.

Itachi terdiam memerhatikan Sasuke yang berada di ruang tamu. Setelah Shisui menjelaskan lebih detail tentang pria itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dia memang baru tahu nama pria tersebut Sasuke Uchiha Mwezi Schwarz namun, tidak menyangka penyandang nama itu bergerar seorang Cetvel Gece. Penguasa malam, yang mana selalu ditakuti di dunia hitam karena kekuasaannya.

Meski mendengar orang itu terkenal hebat dari generasi ke generasi. Itachi merasakan cakra orang ini lebih hanya sekadar kata hebat. "Itachi, kemarilah," Shisui memanggil keponakannya.

Itachi duduk di samping sang paman, dia menatap Sasuke yang juga melihatnya. "Aku serahkan mansion ini terhadap dirimu dan Shisui," Mata Itachi sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan tidak terduga itu. Bibir Itachi akan bertanya namun, urung ketika mengingat nasehat sang paman.

"Jaga baik-baik, jika tidak, kalian tidak akan kuampuni," Sasuke tidak mengidahkan dua mahkluk yang bergedik mendengar ucapannya.

"Catvel Gece, lalu, Anda akan ke mana? Kami membutuhkan Anda?" Shisui berujar hormat dengan segala rasa ingin tahunya.

"Dirimmu dan dia kurasa sudah cukup menjaga 'dunia malam' Shisui," meski tidak setuju dengan penuturan tuannya, Shisui tidak ingin melawan. Jika seorang Mwezi Schwarz memutuskan sebuah tindakkan, pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan.

"Baik, Catvel Gec," ujar Shisui dengan patuh. Mata penguasa itu melirik Itachi yang menatap lantai. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar terhadap pemuda ini.

"Jika ingin pensiun, kau harus melatih dia, Shisui." Sasuke bediri. Sedangkan Shisui menatap Itachi, mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, ternyata benar dugaannya. Itachi memang ada bakat menjadi seorang pemimpin, dan Sasuke pun merasakan hal itu juga.

"Saya akan mengantar ke tujuan Anda, Catvel Gece." Shisui mengekor di belakang Sasuke, membuat penguasa itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah bisa menghapal semuanya di dalam otakku." Shisui tersenyum, kenapa dia harus mengkhawatirkan pria itu tersesat. Jika dia memiliki ingatan yang kuat dari semua informasi atau tempat yang dilihatnya.

Kemeja putih polos membalu tubuh Sasuke, sepatu kulit menghiasi kakinya. Semua terlihat perfek di mata Shisui namun, ada yang aneh, ada apa dengan _style_ rambut tuannya itu? Batin pria ini bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar, tidak mengidahkan semua bisikkan yang menggema di telinganya yang sensitif. Kaki itu berhenti melangkah di halte bis, Sasuke terdiam menyaksikan orang-orang yang turun dan menaiki benda persi panjang tersebut. Ia sedang mencerna semua aktifitas mereka.

Sasuke menyetop taksi yang ada, dia hanya perlu mencontoh para manusia itu lakukan. Sang sopir membawa pria itu ketujuannya, gedung pencakar langit begitu banyak menghiasi lahan yang dulunya kosong.

"Sudah sampai." Si sopir menatap ke arah belakang. Tangan Sasuke mengambil selembar uang untuk diberikan. Mata Sasuke menatap lokasi syuting yang masih terlihat sedikit ramai. Taksi kembali melaju setelah mengantar tumpangannya.

Mata kelam menilik para manusia yang berada di situ, mencari rupa seseorang. Sekelebat warna kuning menghinggapi lensanya, di sana Naruto akan memasuki sebuah tenda. Sasuke memerhatikan sekitarnya, lalu bergerak cepat bagaikan kelebatan angin.

"Apa itu?" beo seorang kru yang merasakan kelebatan angin mengenai dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya temannya bingung.

"Tadi... sudahlah." Lelaki itu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, dia merasa sedikit aneh tadi.

Di dalam tenda, Naruto merapikan _make up_ -nya. Dia sedikit kesepian, Kurenai sedang cuti total karena usia kandungannya. Ini mendadak, Kurenai memberitahukan prihal itu tadi malam kepadanya. Dia meminta maaf, dan mencarikan asisten baru untuk dirinya sementara waktu.

"Ke mana sih, asisten itu," gerutu Naruto kesal. Dia sedang menunggu untuk dijemput, Naruto mengeluarkan handphone untuk menghubungi Kurenai.

"Aakkkhh," Naruto menjerit tertahan ketika menabrak sesuatu. Mata itu mengedip melihat rupa yang tak asing tersebut. "Kauuu," Naruto melotot melihat tampang es batu pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Mata Naruto melirik pintu kain yang masih tertutup. Naruto khawatir jika ada yang memergoki mereka berdua. Tangan eksotis menarik Sasuke ke pojok ruangan, begitu mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat.

Naruto menghela napas begitu langkah itu berbelok arah. Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih melihat ke arah pintu. "Apa?" tanya sang gadis sedikit sewot. Wajah Sasuke mendekat, tangan itu menyentuh ujung bibir Naruto.

"Terlalu tebal." Jemari tersebut mengusap ngincu merah yang dikenakan Naruto. Rasa lapar yang sedikit aneh mengusik insting Sasuke tatkala melihat bibir mungil ini. Naruto menelan ludah merasakan hembusan dingin di permukaan wajahnya. _Shit_ dia memesona batin Naruto tidak tenang.

"Ini tuntutan peran, dattebayo." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. Ia ingin bergerak menjauh namun, tangan kokoh menarik tubuhnya.

"Kau dia, kan?" Tatapan itu membuat bibir Naruto kaku, sorot dingin yang penuh rasa bersalah dan harapan, membuat Naruto bingung karenanya. Sasuke menyelami manik biru ini, kata-kata di akhir kalimat barusan, sering dikatakan oleh Sonne Wirbel.

"Dia siapa, maksudmu?" Naruto menundukkan kepala. Tidak kuat melihat mata Sasuke yang penuh harap memandangnya. Jika reinkarnasi itu ada, tidakkah ada sedikit yang membuat orang ini ingat dengannya? Sasuke memandang nanar gadis yang tidak mau menatap rupanya sekarang.

Sebongkah emosi menyergap di dalam hati, semudah itukah tali persaudaraan itu luntur karena suatu masa. Sasuke merasa ditinggalkan, dia merasa sendirian saat ini. Naruto mengangkat kepala, memandang takut ke wajah Sasuke. Mata pria itu berwarna merah, membuat dia merasakan suatu hal aneh.

"Mata ini..." Tangan Naruto menjulur ke arah depan, warna merah rubi itu membuatnya familiar. Sasuke memandang intens rupa Naruto, ada sedikit cahaya harapan di mata rubinya. Kepala bersurai pirang menggeleng, Naruto menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf, aku rasa ada yang aneh denganku." Bahu mungil itu merosok dalam. Naruto memunggungi Sasuke, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apalagi ketika rasa aneh menghinggapi dirinya.

Sasuke akui, rasanya sayangnya kepada Sonne Wirbel melebihi kepada dirinya sendiri. Pria ini menganggap Naruto Sonne Wirbel seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Kesedihan itu bertambah menjadi, tatkala mengetahui pria pirang itu mengorbankan diri untuknya.

Namun, menatap wujud ini, rasa sayangnya mengingikan hal yang lebih. Lebih dari dulu, yah, Sasuke menyadari tatkala menyentuh bibir ranum itu barusan. "Mau kutunjukkan suatu hal?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, membuat sang empunya bergedik.

"Apa," bisik Naruto pelan. Tangan tegap itu merambat di perutnya, menarik tubuh ramping itu ke arah belakang. Punggung Naruto bisa merasakan dada bidang tersebut, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas menutupi matanya. "Sas, ap–"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, jadi menurutlah." Bibir plum itu masuk ke dalam, Naruto menggigitnya ketika merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di tengkuk yang dimiliki. Naruto menyadari, ada yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke ini, dia bisa merasakannya ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, perlahan ia membuka, menampilkan pupil berbentuk bintang yang ia miliki. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terjun bebas, tanpa sadar mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya.

"Sudah sampai," Sasuke berujar pelan, lalu menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi mata Naruto. "Buka matamu," ujar Sasuke kembali. Perlahan Naruto membuka mata, iris langitnya memfokuskan suatu benda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh, _God_ ," Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke tanpa sadar. Melihat jurang besar di hadapannya membuat ia syok. Naruto berada di suatu bangunan namun, mereka berdua berada di tengah pusat yang di lingkari oleh sebuah jurang yang dalam. Tiga langkah ia berajak mundur, maka bisa jatuh ke dasar gelap itu.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" teriak Naruto kesal, tangan mencengkram kemeja depan Sasuke. Namun, pria ini hanya terdiam memandang rupa gadis di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah, itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto. Mata sang penguasa malam melirik keadaan sekitar. Sasuke menatap permata langit begitu dalam, dia akan melakukan sesuatu, suatu hal untuk memastikan semuanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, merasa bahaya sang gadis bergerak mundur. Pria ini bagaikan sebuah predator ketika sebuah taring nampak sedikit memanjang. "Jangan takut, kemarilah." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mata rubi itu menatap teduh. Naruto memberanikan diri menyabut uluran tangan tersebut, nuraninya berkata, ini tidak akan apa-apa.

 **Grekkkkk**

Mata Naruto mengerjap saat tempat yang dipijaknya bergerak aneh. Tanpa sungkan di genggamnya tangan pucat Sasuke, bergerak menuju tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Kepala bersurai pirang menengadah ke atas, atap beton yang berlapis kaca kristal itu terbuka. Membuat cahaya bulan purnama menerpa tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke memerhatikan rupa Naruto, rasa asing menelusup bagaikan sebuah tetesan air, membasahi hatinya yang mengering bagaikan padang tandus. Rasa ini mengacaukan akal sehatnya, bibir itu membuatnya bergairah.

"Sasuke." Rasa hangat menghampiri permukaan kulitnya, Naruto menepuk pipi pucat tersebut.

"Hm," alis Naruto berkedut mendengar respon barusan, Sasuke merongoh sesuatu dari kerah bajunya. Bisa Naruto liat liontin prisma itu berpendar diterpa cahaya bulan. Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri sebuah lempengan batu, tangan itu memasukkan liontin tersebut di permukaan yang berlubang.

Sebuah cahaya membias, petagram menjalar di bawah kaki mereka berdua. Naruto berjalan mundur meski tak banyak, mengingat ada jurang di belakang tubuh. Kepala bersurai panjang itu melihat ke sekitar, saat patung-patung aneh bermunculan di sekitar kubah atas.

"S-sasuke, aku mau pulang," bibir Naruto gemetar saat melihat patung-patung yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ludah kering ditelan, mata biru itu memandang takut, Naruto tidak suka tempat ini.

"S-SASUKE, aku tidak mau di sini," Naruto berteriak, membuat mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Sasuke terkejut mendengar teriakkan barusan, sejenak ia terpaku, bisa di lihat Naruto menahan tangis. Mata langit itu berair serta memerah, dengan tubuh yang gemetar seperti orang kedinginan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, taringnya ia masukkan kembali. Semua keingintahuannya menguap saat melihat manik shappire tersebut berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak apa?" Mata Naruto memandang sengit, apa lelaki ini tolol, tubuhnya bahkan gemetar karena menahan ketakutan. Tidakkah ia bisa menyimpulkan dari sana.

"Cepat bawa aku pulang." Ke dua tangan Naruto memegangi kepala Sasuke, untuk meminta perhatian pemuda itu. "Kalau tidak, aku jambak rambut pantat ayammu ini." Gigi Naruto beradu, dia sudah berada pada limitnya. Gadis ini paling tidak suka tempat atau suasana mistis, semua itu membuatnya takut.

Entah kenapa, apapun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat Sasuke tertarik. Apalagi saat sekarang, di mana mata langit tersebut menatapnya lurus, begitu dekat. Perlahan Sasuke menutupi jarak pandang mereka, tangannya berada di hadapan mata Naruto.

"A-apa—" Mata Naruto mengedip, begitu Sasuke menurunkan telapak tangannya. "Ini..."

Tidak habis pikir, tahu-tahunya mereka sudah berpindah tempat, bukan lagi di tempat yang tadi. Kembali Naruto menatap Sasuke, berbagai pemikiran tentang pemuda ini memenuhi otaknya. Manusiakah dia? Satu pertanyaan memenuhi seluruh isi kepala Naruto.

Naruto tidak tahu ada hal seperti ini, tapi dia bersyukur Sasuke membawanya tepat ke dalam apartemennya. Suara handphone yang berdering memutuskan pandangan Naruto dari Sasuke. "Kurenai-san?" Tangan Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, Naruto?" suara disebrang sana.

"Ya, hallo. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa dia sudah datang? Asisten barumu itu?" tanya Kurenai serius.

"Tidak, dan pecat saja dia. Di hari pertama saja dia sudah seperti ini," ujar Naruto memberikan keputusan. Ia tidak mau mempekerjakan orang yang seperti itu. Helaan napas menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir, jaga saja kesehatanmu. Aku baik-baik saja, segera menejer Jiraiya kusuruh mencarikan,"imbuh Naruto agar wanita ini tidak mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah sofa, matanya terus mengamati pergerakkan Naruto. "Hentikan tatapanmu, menganggu tahu." Naruto membalikkan badan dengan tatapan risih usai menutup telepon genggamnya.

"Sekarang, pulang sana," ujar Naruto memerintah.

"Aku tuanmu, pantaskah kauberbicara seperti demikian."

Demi Tuhan, orang ini berasal dari zaman apa. Cara bicara, gestur tubuh, dan tatapannya seperti ialah seorang raja. Hati Naruto dongkol, gemas ingin menggaruk wajah angkuh itu.

"Dengar tuan Sasuke Mwezi Schwarz, aku ini seorang artis. Keberadaanmu di sini bisa menghancurkan diriku," terang Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kenyataan yang ada. Jika media tahu ada seorang lelaki yang sering datang ke tempatnya, ini akan jadi sasaran empuk bagi wartawan.

Mendengar hal itu, air muka Sasuke berubah. "Apa kau membenciku sekarang? Sonne Wirbel?" Mata Sasuke memandang lurus, rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tidak mau lagi orang ini menderita karenanya.

"Baik, aku akan pergi." Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terdiam, melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, melangkah pergi.

"Apa ucapanku terlalu kasar?" bisik Naruto pelan, kaki beranjak untuk mengunci pintunya. "Biarlah, dia menjengkelkan." Tubuh langsing merenggangkan otot tubuh, mandi air hangat dirasa cocok sore ini batin Naruto.

 **#####**** Glow in the Dark By Kucik1Naru-chan ****####**

Mata Naruto mengerjap pelan, tidak terasa pagi menyambut begitu cepat. Dia bahkan masih memakai baju mandinya. "Ah, aku harus mencari asisten secepatnya." Bangun pagi buka keahlian dara muda ini, keseharianya selalu diatur Kurenai. Baik, kali ini ia memang bisa bangun pagi, tapi tidak untuk ke depannya.

Naruto menghela napas, ia beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi lagi. "Aku bahkan masih mengenakan ini." Tangan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sekarang waktunya menghadiri pemotretan, model pakaian yang sudah mengontraknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mata Naruto melihat jam dinding. Dia sudah rapi dengan terusan biru langitnya. "Masih ada waktu satu jam, lebih baik aku mengisi perut." Ujarnya memutuskan. Tangan membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan. "Waw, aku suka ini." Air liur Naruto mengental, melihat begitu banyak cup ramen di hadapan matanya. Jika Kurenai tahu dia membeli ini, wanita itu tak akan segan membuang lemari miliknya beserta isinya. Dia memang wanita kejam.

"Ini tidak bisa dihentikan." Tangan Naruto membuka cup ramenya, dituangkan air panas ke dalam mie instan tersebut.

"Haa, aku hanya boleh makan ini tiga kali suapan." Mengingat ia harus menjaga tubuhnya, makanan ini memang dihindari kalangan artis dan model.

Kepulan asap serta aromah bumbu memenuhi hidung Naruto. Tangan itu mengaduk mie instannya agar merata, tangan satunya menyalakan televisi. Ini sempurna, ia sudah mendambakan hari seperti ini dikesibukannya yang semakin padat.

Suara bel berbunyi, Naruto memejamkan mata karena batal menyuap mie tersebut. "Siapa sih?" rutuk Naruto sambil melihat layar monitor mini CCTV yang terpasang di samping pintu. "Asuma-san?" Tangan membuka pintu, pria itu tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Naruto, aku cemburu kepadamu, Kurenai menyuruhku membawakan ini." Rantang besar diangkat, Naruto tersenyum senang melihat hal itu.

"Wah, terima kasih Asuma-san, mari masuk." Tangan mengambil bawaan pria tersebut.

"Tidak, aku akan ke kantor langsung. Dan, sebaiknya kau suruh pemuda ini masuk." Kepala Naruto menoleh ke samping, matanya membulat melihat Sasuke berdiri bak patung gips menatapnya, Naruto tidak menyadari pria ini. Apa dia tidur di depan pintu apartemenku? Mengingat Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian semalamnya.

"Apa dia asisten barumu? Jangan kejam begitu, kalau dia punya salah maafkan dulu, dia baru bekerja denganmu, kan?" Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku menemukannya tidur di depan pintu apartemenmu. Cepat suruh masuk, jika ada kamerawan bisa bahaya," nasehat Asuma kepada gadis ini. "Ketimbang jadi asisten, dia lebih cocok jadi kekasihmu." Pria ini pun mengakui, wajah Sasuke memang tampan, cocok dengan Naruto. Apalagi semenjak tadi pemuda itu terus menatap Naruto intens, semenjak pintu terbuka dan menampilkam gadis pirang tersebut.

"Dia juga cocok jadi artis," guman pria berjabang tiada henti menilik pemuda emo di sampingnya. "Oke aku pergi." Asuma beranjak meski sesaat kagum melihat postur serta wajah Sasuke.

"Hati-hati Asuma-san. Sampaikan salam terima kasihku untuk Kurenai-san," ujar Naruto sedikit tinggi, ia terus melihat Asuma sampai hilang di balik tembok.

"Dan kau." Mata Naruto mendelik lebar, wajahnya memandang sengit Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Wajah mereka berdekatan, bisa Sasuke lihat manik langit mendelik lebar. Suara berisik mengalihkan mereka, Naruto panik tanpa terasa tanganya mengait Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Suara gaduh di depan pintu membuat Naruto panik, semoga mereka tidak terlambat masuk tadi. "Oh Tuhan, darimana mereka tahu tempat tinggalku?" Jari digigit tanda panik, Naruto baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini. Kutukan akan ia berikan kepada yang bermulut ember, padahal Naruto sudah mendambakan hidup tenang. Minim, dengan menyembunyikan apartemen barunya.

Dulu ia sampai sedikit malu dengan tetangganya, mereka terusik karena para wartawan sangat berisik di hadapan rumah Naruto dulu. Mata masih memerhatikan para wartawan yang masih berseliweran di depan pintu, sepertinya mereka bingung, pintu mana yang menjadi kamar Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak suka mereka?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengalihkan mata. Sejenak ia lupa keberadaan pemuda emo ini.

"Bukannya tidak suka, tapi sangat tidak suka." Semua artis juga pasti akan seperti itu, apalagi jika sembilan puluh delapan persen berita hidupmu direkayasa oleh mereka. Satu kata untuk mengungkapkan itu semua, menjengkelkan.

"Apa aku harus membunuh mereka semua?" suara itu membuat Naruto ngeri, mulutnya terbuka mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto menelan ludah paksa, apa dia salah membawa seseorang masuk kali ini? Harusnya para wartawan itu yang di dalam dan pemuda ini yang di luar.

"A-apa kau seorang mafia?" Mata Sasuke mengedip mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, polos, seolah ia bukan orang yang seperti itu. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, dunia bisa menghakimimu," Naruto berujar serius, mengingat tampang datar Sasuke.

"Aku harus bagaimana kalau mereka terus di depan." Di lihat jam tangannya. "Ahhhh ramenku." Naruto berteriak sambil menghampiri sofa, bibirnya tersenyum ketika uap panas masih ke luar dari cup ramen tersebut.

Naruto meletakkan rantang di meja, ia beranjak untuk mengambil piring di dapur. "Duduklah Sasuke, setelah makan akan kuintrogasi dirimu itu." Piring di letakkan di meja lalu, Naruto membuka rantang yang diberikan Asuma barusan.

"Oohhh ini enak sekali." Mata langit berbinar. "Cepat ke sini Sasuke," geram Naruto melihat pemuda itu terus diam serta memerhatikannya.

Sasuke melihat hidangan yang diberikan Naruto di hadapannya, sejenak bibir itu tersenyum tipis. Mata Naruto alihkan, jika ia menjadi kekasih pemuda ini, sudah pasti akan kewalahan. Melihat senyum Sasuke saja sudah membuat wajahnya bersemu. Naruto berani menjamin, perempuan akan berpikir sama dengannya mengenai hal. Tidak akan membagi, jika senyum tipis bisa membuat pemuda tersebut serupawan barusan.

"Apa?" Mata kelam menatap Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan mengedipkan mata.

Ya ampun, apa yang kaulakukan Naruto? Kau seperti baru melihat seorang lelaki saja rutuknya dalam hati. "Tidak, habiskan makananmu," ujar Naruto memerintah. Di kesibukan mereka, mata sang gadis terus mencuri padang kepada Sasuke. Cara makannya begitu klasik, penuh tata cara, dan elegan. Ah, hidup pemuda ini pasti membosankan batin Naruto miris.

"Kemarikan, biar aku yang mencucinya." Naruto meminta piring kosong Sasuke, sambil tangannya membawa piring miliknya. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dunia ini selama ia tertidur, yang pasti semua sudah tidak sama lagi. Termasuk manusia pirang itu. Mata kelam memerhatikan Naruto yang sedikit kesulitan, membuat ia beranjak untuk mendekat.

Bahu Naruto mengejang, saat tengkuknya terasa dingin. "S-sasuke, apa yang kaulakukan?" Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tangannya mengambil rambut Naruto dan menjadikan satu dalam genggamannya. Naruto terdiam, saat Sasuke melepaskan dasinya, mengikat sang rambut menyerupai ekor kuda.

"Begini lebih aman, kau tidak akan terganggu." Bibir mungil terbuka, cucian piringnya terlupakan. Dada bidang menyentuh bahu Naruto, tangan Sasuke mengambil alih cucian piring yang terlupakan.

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah becus masalah begini, selalu tuanmu yang akhirnya menyelesaikan." Mata biru melirik wajah datar yang mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Sekejap kembali ia menunduk, saat mata kelam membalas tatapan miliknya.

Naruto menelan ludah, ia berusaha mengatur napas dengan jantung yang memukul perlahan semakin cepat. "Katakan, yang sebenarnya, siapa dirimu?" Apa pun akan Naruto percayai, sekalipun pemuda ini mengatakan dirinya hantu. Jika mengingat keanehan yang melekat pada diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha Mwezi Schwarz."

Napas Naruto lolos dari bibir, sesaat ia tegang dengan fakta yang akan diberikan pemuda ini. Kepala bersurai pirang menunduk, tanganya bertumpu di meja marmer tempat mencuci piring. Dia lega bahwa Sasuke bukan seperti dugaannya, pemuda ini seorang Uchiha, berarti dia manusia, kan? Tapi, bagaimana dengan keanehan yang ia miliki? Bisa dipastikan Sasuke ini bukan manusia biasa.

"Uchiha?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh, mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke. "Apa selama ini kau melakukan sulap?" Hanya hal demikian yang bisa Naruto pikirkan, bahwa manusia bisa melakukan hal di luar logika hanya dengan trik sulap. Seperti berpindah tempat misalnya, meski ini terdengar konyol.

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan mata, memerhatikan rupa serius Naruto. "Kau menyamakan tuanmu dengan kelompok seorang gembel?" Mata Naruto mengerjap, apalagi melihat seringai merendahkan itu.

"Ya ampun, jika aku mempunyai majikan sepertimu, akan kuracuni kau." Mata biru membola, meyakinkan lawan bicara atas ucapannya barusan.

"Jika itu kau, aku bisa mati tenang."

Sekarang Naruto mengalihkan mata, melihat tatapan intens yang ingin membobol pertahanannya. Beribu pertanyaan menghinggapi, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ketika manik kelam mematutnya seperti demikian, seluruh indera di tubuh mati rasa untuk sesaat.

"Aku akan berangkat, kaupulanglah ke rumahmu, Uchiha itu." Naruto memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. Ia berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil tas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Jangan pergi tanpa seizinku." Tangan berhenti memegang gagang pintu, Naruto menoleh cepat atas ucapan barusan.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Jika kau seorang tuan di sini, maka aku seorang nyonya di sini." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke bawah lantai, memberitahukan siapa dirinya di sini, identitasnya.

"Apa barusan, kau mengklaim dirimu menjadi nyonya Uchiha Mwezi Schwarz, Naruto?"

Seketika kepala gadis ini mendidih, tidakkah lelaki ini sedang mempermainkan emosinya. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi istrimu, nyonya dari para Uchiha berwajah batu itu.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Lancang," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhhhhhhh," suara menggema di apartemen Namikaze Naruto. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Untuk pertama kali artis papan atas tersebut merasa dirinya direndahkan. Jangankan untuk menyatakan menjadi istri orang, begitu banyak seorang artis tampan ia tolak saat ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dan ini? Dia seolah menempatkan dirinya bagaikan seorang budak, yang tidak pantas bersanding denganya.

Naruto berharap bisa menginjak wajah datar itu. Sangking kesalnya, gadis ini tidak menyadari, mata kelam menatapnya lembut, ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat. "Ini tidak buruk." Bisiknya pelan.

 **TBC**

Hai hai, cahapter 3 updet ^_^ Maaf lama, saya lagi baca Noblesse xD habis kalian terus bilang fic ini mirip sih. Dan... saya langsung jatuh cinta dengan cerita itu, terutama Rai dan si Frankenstein. Tapi jangan mengharap ceritanya akan seperti itu, karena fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari My love from star ^O^ ada percintaanya dia antara mereka.

Saya ucapakan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview fic ini ^_^ Sampai jumpa dichapter depan ^o^


	4. Chapter 4 Uchiha

**Glow in the Dark**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, friends, family.**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo's, OOC, FemaleNaruto**

Chapter 4 : Uchiha

Mata biru menatap lurus dengan melotot sempurna. Keadaan begitu mencekam, ruangan terasa sunyi. Bibir terbuka, gadis ini sudah tidak peduli akan _image_ -nya. Hal ini begitu membuat Naruto Namikaze sakit kepala, melihat semua Uchiha berbaris di belakang pria yang mengaku sebagai tuannya.

Bibir plum terbuka, namun seakan ia bisu, tiada suara yang keluar. Kenapa Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Itachi berdiri di samping pria itu? Batin Naruto ingin berteriak. Mereka para Uchiha melihat Naruto dengan datar, ekspresi gadis itu seakan menjadi tontonan mereka sekarang.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto, artis berdarah campuran yang sedang naik daun. Tentu saja mereka mengetahui, yang jadi permasalahan, kenapa Sasuke Uchiha Mwezi Schwarz memanggilnya.

Shisui menilik rupa Naruto, ia memerhatikan dengan seksama. Sesaat mata kelamnya membulat, dengan cepat di pandang Sasuke Uchiha yang menatap datar gadis pirang tersebut. "Tuan," ujar Shisui pelan.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya," Sasuke berujar dengan mata melirik sekilas, ia mengetahui pemikiran Shisui. "Apa ini benar, Sonne Wirbel _dengan penampilannya_?"

Sejenak Shisui melirik Naruto yang menatap kepada mereka. Pria ini terdiam, melihat Sasuke yang mematut Naruto dengan datar. Harus bagaimana mereka menjelaskannya? Batin Shisui menahan takut.

Shisui maju ke depan, ia berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Sasuke. "Sonne Wirbel Anda sudah tiada," bisik Shisui dengan mata memejam. Rahang Sasuke mengetat, hal demikian tiada luput dari mata Naruto. "Ini salah kami karena terlambat datang."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, jemarinya sedikit gemetar menerima kabar yang begitu tak diinginkan. "Lalu, siapa yang ada di hadapanku ini…" ujar Sasuke menilik Naruto tajam, membuat tubuh gadis tersebut bergedik.

Para Uchiha membisu, yang mengetahui perihal kejadian masa lalu bungkam. "Kami tidak tahu, Tuan…" tutur Shisui dengan takut. Kekuatan Sasuke memekat di dalam ruangan, bahkan Itachi merasa sesak. Mengingat ia orang yang terkuat setelah Shisui. "Ini diluar nalar kami."

Sasuke berdiri, ia beranjak tanpa sepatah kata pun. Naruto yang melihat kebekuan Sasuke begitu takut untuk memanggil. Para Uchiha hanya bisa menunduk hormat, Shisui baru berdiri setelah Sasuke menghilang.

"Kembalilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing," pinta Shisui memerintah para Uchiha yang masih gemetar karena merasakan kekuatan Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Mereka bubar, menyisakan Naruto dan dua Uchiha inti.

Shisui melangkah pelan, menghampiri Naruto yang masih memandangi tempat kepergian Sasuke. Itachi dan Shisui duduk di sofa bewarna hijau lumut, mereka memandang Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Namikaze-san," ujar Itachi menyadarkan gadis yang masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Naruto mengedip, matanya terasa memanas, melihat punggung Sasuke. Mata kelam yang tak bersahabat itu begitu terasa mengganggu, begitu rapuh ringis Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Naruto memberikan senyum kecil. Ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan dua Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya. Bayangan wajah Sasuke begitu menghantui Naruto, hatinya tidak tenang.

"Maaf sudah melibatkan Anda," ujar Shisui membuat Naruto mengangkat kepala.

"Dalam hal apa?" Naruto bertanya. "Apa semua ini menyangkut orang yang bernama Sonne Wirbel itu?"

Shisui maupun Itachi bungkam, membuat Naruto masam akan reaksi mereka. "Sejujurnya nama itu terus disandingkan dengan namaku, membuat aku ingin menamparnya. Naruto Sonne Wirbel katanya," dengus Naruto.

"Jaga perkataanmu," Itachi membuka suara, dia tidak suka mendengar perkataan tidak sopan Naruto akan Sasuke.

"Itachi, dengarkan dia," pinta Shisui melihat Naruto yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Manik langit tersebut mulai menyendu.

"Nama itu disebut dengan keteduhan, kerinduan, kesedihan, kehampaan," mata Naruto mulai memanas, mengingat ekspresi wajah Sasuke ketika menatapnya. "Menatap penuh harap… katakan, apa yang dia harapkan? Aku? Atau Sonne Wirbel itu?" Naruto meminta penjelasan dengan nada meninggi.

Shisui membisu, bahkan Itachi terdiam melihat emosi Naruto mulai tersulut. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan, hanya Tuan yang bisa menjelaskannya," ujar Shisui menatap Naruto dalam. "Itachi, tinggalkan kami."

Itachi terdiam, ia melirik Naruto sesaat, lalu mengangguk pelan kepada pamannya. Mereka hening, Naruto masih mematut Shisui yang menundukkan kepala. "Tuan itu bukanlah orang jahat jika kau mengenalnya, dia hanya tak suka banyak bicara," mata kelam menatap Naruto, memberitahukan sifat Sasuke. "Jika ada yang membuatmu kesal, tolong jangan memakinya."

Sesaat Naruto menelan ludah, melihat tatapan tajam Shisui Uchiha. Jika pria ini tahu seberapa sering ia memaki Sasuke, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. "Namikaze-san, maaf jika aku egois, jangan menjauh dari Tuan," pinta Shisui penuh kesungguhan. "Seluruh Uchiha ini memang kepunyaannya, namun dia itu seorang yang menahan semuannya."

Naruto bungkam, melihat siulet kesedihan di manik Uchiha yang tiada kenal takut di mata dunia. Ada apa dengan dunianya saat ini? Kepala Naruto mendadak pusing, tidak mengerti akan keadaan sekarang. Sasuke Uchiha datang dikehidupannya dengan segala kejutannya. Dasar pria sinting maki Naruto mengetahui orang seperti apa Sasuke itu.

###

Lampu menyorot terang di cermin hias, wajah eksotis dipoles seorang _make up_ artis. Mata langit menatap cermin, pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus. Kejadian dua hari lalu masih menyelubungi otaknya. Sejak itu dia tak bertemua dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Cih, untunglah kalau begitu batinya dongkol.

"Namikaze-san? Ada apa?"

Naruto mengerjap, ia berdehem pelan mendengar sapaan Sakura. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit melamun."

Sakura terdiam, melihat Naruto tampak gelisah di sorotnya. Semenjak ia memulai merias wajah artis ini, yang didapati Naruto sedang menerawang jauh. Mata langit begitu kosong, entah apa yang membuat gadis ceria itu kuncup.

"Namikaze-san, apa Anda sedang ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya dengan serius, biar bagaimanapun sebentar lagi Naruto akan melakukan acara secara _live._ "Anda harus fokus, jangan hancurkan usaha Anda selama ini."

Meski baru mengenal Naruto, Sakura mengetahui, bukan main seorang merintis karir dari bawah. "Anda harus tenang," pinta Sakura menepuk ringan pundak yang dihiasi bulu merak. Saat ini Naruto begitu cantik di mata Sakura, baju yang dikenakan bukan main dari desainer ternama.

Sakura pun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, untuk menyempurnakan penampilan Naruto. "Terima kasih, Sakura-san," ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

Hari ini diadakan musik bergensi untuk para artis, mereka diharuskan mengarang lagu ini sendiri. Untuk musiknya akan dibantu para kru musik profesional. Kegiatan ini dinamakan _Perfomance of the Song,_ semua artis yang berminat mengikuti hal ini. Terlebih yang ingin terjun kedunia tarik suara.

"Namikaze-san, habis ini giliran Anda," seorang kru memberitahukan, ia membawa list daftar di tangannya.

"Baik," Naruto mengangguk mantap. Dia tidak boleh mengacaukan semua ini. Berikan yang terbaik, Naruto, batinya menyemangati diri sendiri.

##

Shisui dan Itachi menemani Sasuke di ruangan tamu. Mereka hening, tiada yang membuka suara. Benar-benar hebat, jika Naruto berada di antara mereka sekarang, ia pasti sudah menjerit. Uchiha dengan kebungkamannya.

"Tuan, ingin melihat televisi?" Shisui bertanya ketika di lihat Sasuke hanya diam, menikmati tehnya. Pria yang dipanggil tuan hanya mengangguk kecil. Shisui melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya," bisik pria ini menyeringai kecil. Itachi yang berada di samping pamanya memandang heran, apalagi melihat ekspresi antusias dari Shisui.

Televisi menyala, menampilkan seorang presenter yang sedang berceloteh. Shisui menaikkan volum suara, alisnya terangkat tidak sabar. Itachi mengetahui acara seperti ini, ia sering mendapatkan undangannya. Hari ini pun ia dapat, namun pamannya menyuruh untuk diam di rumah. Uchiha lain yang mewakili.

"Selanjutnya, Naruto Namikaze," ujar pembawa acara, bisa mereka dengar tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Itachi menatap sang paman yang melirik Sasuke, pria ini menggeleng, ternyata ini memang ulah pamannya. Di tempat Sasuke meremat gagang gelasnya, meski mata menatap begitu datar benda persegi empat itu. Sasuke berdehem, begitu ia merasa menjadi objek dua pria di sampingnya.

Itachi bahkan tersenyum kecil, melihat kegelisahan yang Sasuke coba sembunyikan. Mata kelam sang tuan mengedip cepat, di sana bisa ia lihat Naruto mengenakan gaun hitam legam. Hiasa bulu merak di bahu menambah keindahan. Bibir sang gadis dipoles semerah darah, mata sebiru langit tampak jelas dengan celak yang dikenakan.

Naruto duduk di hadapan sebuah piano yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Gadis ini begitu glamor, anting dan kalung kristal menghiasi. Rambut pirangnya disangul, menyisakan helain yang di _blow_. Detingan piano terdengar, jemari lentik mulai memainkannya. Suara iringan musik mulai mengikuti, membuat Naruto fokus.

Mikrofon kecil yang tersampir di pipi mulai mengalunkan suara. Sasuke mematut intens, ingin melihat penampilan gadis tersebut.

"Di jalan tandus aku menunggu…"

Sasuke bergeming, ketika suara halus menyapa gendang telinganya. Tak menyangka suara yang sering memakinya itu mengalun indah kali ini.

"Kau datang membawa hujan… hilang dahaga…"

"Mendekatlah… aku menunggumu…"

"Sambut tangan ini… menantimu kembali…"

Wajah Naruto memenuhi layar televisi, Sasuke terhenyak mendengar nada yang penuh harap itu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke begitu melihat kerinduan di mimik wajah Naruto. Apa ini karena penjiwaan untuk lagunya saja? Batin para Uchiha yang menyaksikan.

"Angin menyampaikan rinduku… untuk mengadu…"

"Jawablah… jawablah perasaan ini…"

"Cahaya bulan menenangkan jiwa…"

" Oh Kekasih… kekasihku… kaulah pemilik jiwa…"

Rahang Sasuke mengetat, perasaan berkecamuk mendengar lantunan mendayu itu. Di matanya, Naruto begitu mengharap, kesedihan begitu disembunyikan. Bahkan Shisui dan Itachi bungkam, melihat _perfomance_ gadis tersebut.

"Cahaya datang… menghampiri sebuah janji…"

"Tunggulah… dengan kekuatan hatimu…"

"Jangan pergi… sambutlah tangan ini…"

"Oh kekasih… kekasihku… kaulah pemilik jiwa…"

"Oh kekasih… kekasihku… kaulah pemilik jiwa…"

Ujung bibir terbuka, mata shapphire yang menatap lurus seakan menembusnya. Sasuke begitu membuncah membawa perasaannya. Bolehkan ia berharap, jika semua itu untuknya?

Lantunan musik mulai memelan, menandakan akan selesainya _perfomance_ Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya, lalu berdiri. Shisui dan Itachi terdiam, menunggu jika ada sebuah kata yang akan dikeluarkan.

Shisui tersenyum kecil, melihat gelagat tuannya. Itachi hendak memanggil, dihentikan dengan cepat olehnya. "Paman?" Itachi bertanya atas hal tersebut. Shisui hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Semoga perasaanmu berubah, Tuan, batin Shisui memandang kepergian Sasuke. Pikiran pria ini menerawang kemasa lalu. Sungguh beratnya batin pria ini mengingatnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata di balkon kamarnya. Sekejap bayangannya hilang, bagi mata manusia biasa tentu hal demikian diluar nalar mereka. Namun hal demikian tidak bagi para Uchiha.

Mata kelam mematut sebuah mobil, seorang sopir menghampirinya. "Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sopir ini bertanya dengan kepala menunduk. Sedikit takut.

"Berikan kunci mobil itu," Sasuke melirik mobil ferrary bewarna merah. Dengan segera sang sopir mengambil kunci mobil yang bergelantungan di pinggangnya.

"Ini, Tuan," Sasuke meraihnya. "Perlu saya antar?" pria ini hening, melirik seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bahunya sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar. Perlahan sang sopir mundur, ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Pintu mobil dibuka, membuat Sasuke memasukinya.

"Tuan, sungguh tak ingin saya antar?"

Kecemasan begitu terlihat, Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya. "Hm," sang sopir bingung akan respon tersebut. Sasuke memutar kontaknya, menjalankan benda ini tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke. Sekali ajar ia sudah menguasainya, meski pria ini hampir membuat Itachi sport jantung. Meski terlihat tenang, entah kenapa Sasuke begitu tak sabar melajukan mobilnya kala itu.

Para Uchiha memang terkenal cerdas, dunia pun mengetahuinya. Andai mereka tahu akan Uchiha satu ini lagi, mungkin mereka hanya bisa melongo.

Mobil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, Shisui baru ke luar ketika mobil Sasuke melewati gerbang utama. "Uchiha-sama," ujar sang sopir penuh hormat.

"Mobil itu selalu mendapatkan pengecekan rutin, kan? Dalam kondisi bagus?" tanya Shisui.

Pria tabun mengedipkan mata mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya ia bingung dengan penuturan Shisui, kenapa dengan majikannya ini?

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-sama, semua mobil ini selalu dalam perawatan rutinnya," ujar sang sopir. Jangankan untuk mobil, sebuah jam tangan pun tak luput dari perawatannya.

 **~~~KucikiNaruki-chan~~~**

Sejumlah artis duduk di sofa yang sudah dipersiapkan, para hadirin bertepuk tangan melihat mereka. Naruto duduk tenang di tempatnya, di sampingnya duduk Mei Terumi artis yang lebih senior darinya. Gadis ini begitu seksi dan dewasa di mata Naruto.

"Hei, penampilanmu tadi _the best_ ," ujar Mei dengan pelan. Naruto nyengir, merasa senang kemampuannya diakui oleh senior satu ini.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto tersenyum lembut. Mei mengedip pelan, dari segi penampilan Naruto memang tidak kalah pamor darinya. Hanya saja, gadis ini perlu sentuhan di mata Mei Terumi.

"Hei, Namikaze," Naruto mengalihkan mata dari artis yang sedang diwawancari sekarang. Mei Terumi meliriknya datar. "Ini hanya nasehat sebagai senior saja, jangan terlalu naïf, tempat yang kaumasuki ini bisa menjebakmu," ujar Terumi santai.

Naruto diam, mendengar petuah yang memang sudah sering ia alami karena sifatnya itu. "Iya, terima kasih, Terumi-san," balas Naruto tulus. Ia memang harus hati-hati, salah langkah, semua akan menyebar begitu cepatnya.

"Yak, sekarang giliran Naruto Namikaze," ujar pembawa acara dengan antusias. Naruto mengambil mikropon yang diberikan, ia tersenyum sambil menatap penonton. "Namikaze-san, lagu yang Anda nyanyikan tadi berjudul _For You_ , ada hal khususkah karenanya?"

Naruto tersenyum, memang ada yang khusus, namun Naruto akan menjawab dengan singkat kali ini. "Iya, sebuah kejadian membuat lagu itu tercipta," ujar Naruto. Para artis lain saling melirik, tertarik dengan alasan Naruto.

"Bisa ceritakan?" pinta sang pembawa acara yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. "Garis besarnya saja, para hadirin pasti ingin mengetahuinya juga," ujar Kiba ketika melihat senyum kecil Naruto dengan alis menaut.

"Jawab saja Namikaze, agar mempercepat waktu," ujar Anko Mitarasi. Para artis saling melirik, mendengar penuturan yang terdengar sinis itu. Semua juga tahu, Anko menganggap Naruto sebagai rivalnya. Naruto menggeser dirinya sebagai gadis tercantik dan seksi tahun ini.

Naruto mencebik, Kiba tersenyum kaku melihat sedikit ketegangan di antara mereka. "Hanya sebuah pesan saja, bagi seseorang yang terus menunggu…" Naruto menjawab, matanya menatap menyeluh ke para penonton.

Ujung bibir berkedut, saat di lihat seorang pria dengan kemeja putih. Rambut kelamnya begitu pekat di aula yang temaram saat ini. Di sana Sasuke Uchiha berdiri, melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tubuh tegap menyandar di daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Agar meneguhkan hatinya, semua pasti memiliki muara untuk berlabuh," suara itu mendesis bak angin. Para manusia hening, tak menyangka mendengar kalimat yang terasa menyedihkan. Kiba berdehem, memecah keheningan. Melow drama memang menghiasi perasaan perempuan batin Kiba.

"Yah, suatu pesan dari Namikaze Naruto, suatu penantian pasti akan berujung," ujar Kiba bertepuk tangan setelahnya. Mei Terumi tersenyum kecil mendengar seniornya, cinta memang menjadi warna kehidupan batinya miris. Bagi wanita ini, belum ada pria yang menambat hatinya, seperti Namikaze menyampaikan perasaannya lewat lagunya.

"Akh, Namikaze-san, ada penonton yang meminta Anda menyanyikan pertengahan lagumu," ujar Kiba dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia pun setuju akan permintaan penonton ini.

Naruto tersenyum, ia berdiri sebagai jawabannya. Mata Naruto menatap lurus, bibir terbuka.

"Angin menyampaikan rinduku… untuk mengadu…"

"Jawablah… jawablah perasaan ini…"

"Cahaya bulan menenangkan jiwa…"

" Oh Kekasih… kekasihku… kaulah pemilik jiwa…"

Sasuke Uchiha menegakkan tubuh, suara mendayu Naruto membuatnya ingin mendekati gadis itu. Apa Naruto sengaja melakukan hal ini untuknya.

"Cahaya datang… menghampiri sebuah janji…"

"Tunggulah… dengan kekuatan hatimu…"

"Jangan pergi… sambutlah tangan ini…"

"Oh kekasih… kekasihku… kaulah pemilik jiwa…"

"Oh kekasih… kekasihku… kaulah pemilik jiwa…"

Mata langit malam begitu teduh, melihat Naruto mendendangkan lagunya begitu menghayati. Lagu ini menyemangatinya, memupuk harapannya. Jika terus seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap gadis ini, Sonne Wirbel? Batin Sasuke.

Apa dosanya begitu besar? Sampai ia tak diizinkan untuk menebusnya? Sampai Naruto Namikaze dilahirkan untuk menyiksa dirinya, agar mengingat dosa-dosanya. Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari Naruto, jika diperbolehkan, bolehkah ia menebus semuanya melalui gadis ini?

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, akhirnya bisa updet, semoga suka ^_^**

 **Lagu di fic ini hanya karangan author :3**

 **Salam Naruki-chan**


	5. Chapter 5 Mengenalmu

**Glow in the Drak**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comport, friendship, fantasy**

Chapter 5 : Mengenalmu

Lampu jalan berkedap-kedip di mata Naruto ketika Sasuke membawa mobil mereka cepat. Keheningan melingkupi mereka, dengan tatapan tajam sang gadis kepada pria yang membisu. "Hey, Mr. Uchiha, kausudah bisa mengendarai mobil?" tanya Naruto mengejek.

Pertama melihat Sasuke, pria itu terlihat udik. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan penampilan serta wajahnya itu. Datang ke acara para artis, dan memintanya ikut ketika ia ke belakang panggung. Sungguh Naruto ingin meremas kepalanya, ketika berbagai macam mata memandang mereka penuh minat.

"Kenapa kau menjadi tidak sopan seperti ini?" kata Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengemudikan setirnya.

Naruto meremang, ia kesal melihat pria di sebelahnya seakan berhak atas dirinya. "Aku belum makan, buatkan untukku," perintah sang Uchiha angkuh.

Mulut Naruto terbuka, sekarang ia menanyakan kewarasannya sendiri karena pria ini. Apa dia benar-benar seorang model ternama yang dieluh-elukan Jepang? Melihat sikap Sasuke yang menyamakannya sebagai seorang pelayan.

Ingat Naruto, dia seorang Uchiha, makhluk yang bisa menghabisi nyawamu detik ini. "Aku lelah untuk memasak," jawab Naruto mengalah, membuat Sasuke meliriknya.

Melihat kebisuan Sasuke, Naruto tak enak hati. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kedai ramen saja?" usul Naruto, tak menyadari ketegangan di wajah Sasuke.

"Hm, di mana?" Naruto terdiam, dia sudah memprediksikan jika Sasuke menolak. Namun tak menyangka akan jawabannya barusan. Pria ini tahu ramen, kan?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang melirik terus kepadanya. "Ada yang salah?" Mata kelam menghunus tajam, memesona.

"Kau terlihat… tidak biasa," cebik Naruto terus terang. Pria ini seakan menuruti katanya semenjak meminta ia mengikutinya.

Sasuke hening, bibirnya yang terkatup rapat sekarang menjadi sasaran mata Naruto. "Bukannya kaujuga demikian?" kata Sasuke menatap jalan raya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal, mengingat dia terus disinggungkan dengan Sonne Wirbel itu.

"Kau suka membantah, dan tidak sopan." Naruto menelan saliva, mendengar suara rendah Sasuke.

"Karena kau menjengkelkan," ketus Naruto tanpa takut. Ia kesal dengan pria seenaknya ini.

Sasuke diam, tiada suara lagi untuk ucapan Naruto barusan. "Di mana? Tunjukkan tempatnya," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Naruto memerhatikan perkotaan yang dipenuhi restoran mewah sampai menegah ke bawah. "Di sana," kata Naruto menunjuk tempat khas tradisional Jepang. Di sini ramen terenak bagi Naruto, tempat ini konon ada semenjak zaman edo. Entahlah, bagi Naruto yang terpenting rasanya.

Mobil dihentikan di pekarangan, di sini ada beberapa mobil mewah. Menandakan enaknya rasa makanan di tempat ini. Memang bukan hanya ramen yang dijual, beraneka ragam susi dan masakan luar juga dihidangkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto gelisah di tempat.

"Aku lupa membawa topi," bisik Naruto dengan ringisan. Mata kelam melirik ke dalam, terlihat para pelayan di sini menggunakan setelan kimono mondar-mandir. "Mereka bisa mengenaliku."

"Gunakan ini," kata Sasuke menyerahkan kacamata hitam miliknya. Naruto menatap benda itu, dengan ragu ia mengambilnya.

"Ini belum cukup, Tuan Uchiha," desis Naruto setelah memakainya. Sasuke diam, memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang memang masih bisa dikenali.

Tangan Sasuke membuka laci mobil, di sana bisa Naruto lihat syal berwarna hitam. "Ini pasti bisa," kata Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto menahan napas, merasakan wangi maskulin dari tubuh pria ini. Saliva seakan menjadi kerikil batu, susah ditelan karena hembusan napas Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup," kata Naruto menahan debaran di dadanya. Ia mengalihkan mata ke samping ketika mendapati dirinya menatap wajah Sasuke lama.

Pria ini diam, telinganya bisa mendengar detak cepat di jantung Naruto. Semua denyut dalam diri Naruto bisa ia rasakan, membuatnya meneguk ludah kering. Merasa siungnya ingin mencuat keluar. Aromah tubuh Naruto menantang rasa lapar dan gairahnya dalam bersamaan.

"S-sasuke?" bisik Naruto kaget dan takut ketika tubuh pria itu semakin condong kepadanya.

Sang empunya dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya, Sasuke dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil. Udara malam membantu menghilangkan kepekatan aromah tubuh Naruto darinya. Di dalam mobil terasa sesak karena menahan dirinya terus-menerus kepada perempuan itu.

Sasuke terdiam ketika pintu mobil di sebelah terbuka. Deru angin membawa kembali aromah tubuh Naruto kepadanya. Rahang Sasuke mengatup rapat, menggigit bibirnya keras karena siungnya mulai menonjol lagi.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada pria yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, di sana Naruto menunggu dengan kening mengerut dalam.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke sambil menghampiri perempuan itu. Mereka memasuki kedai, sekejap perhatian para pelayan terarah kepada mereka.

Naruto gelisah, apa dia dikenali? Tidak mungkin, Naruto sudah menggunakan syal kelam ini membalut kepalanya. Bahkan bagian syal menutupi sebesaran wajahnya.

Tunggu, bukan kepadanya, tapi kepada pria ini. Naruto meringis, dia lupa dengan ketampanan pria Uchiha ini. Cih, pasti liur mereka meneres melihat ketampanan Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke," kesal Naruto. Tanpa sadar menggamit lengan pria itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya melirik kepada lengan eksotis Naruto kepadanya. Seringai kecil membuat para pelayan memerah, Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan. Naruto berbincang kepada resepsionis, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamati.

Mereka beranjak, mengikuti seorang pelayan yang memandu ruangan mereka. "Silahkan, Tuan, Nyonya," kata wanita ini sopan dengan senyum ramah. Naruto hanya mengangguk meresponnya.

Naruto melepas tautannya, memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke melangkah tenang, lalu menghempaskan diri di bantalan. "Hei kau duduk di—" kata Naruto terputus, manik kelam melirik bak pedang. "Ck, sesukamu," kata Naruto mengalah.

Naruto duduk bersila, tidak dengan Sasuke yang duduk tegap, penuh etika. "Hei, Mr. Uchiha, apa kauselalu seperti ini?" kata Naruto menatap pria yang sekarang meliriknya. Naruto menyiku, menumpu kepalanya dengan memiringkan badan.

Mata langit masih menggunakan kacamatanya, hidung mancung Naruto seakan menantangnya berbicara. "Apa kaupunya hak menainyai itu kepadaku?" wajah tampan terlihat semakin dingin. Oke, Naruto menyinggung pria ini.

"Kenapa tidak? Jika kaubenar _Tuanku_?" kata Naruto berani, ia semakin penasaran kepada Sasuke. Bibir bungkamnya menjadi atraksi tersendiri bagi Naruto ketika bergerak.

Mendengar kata _Tuan_ dari Naruto, kepala pria itu menatap cepat. Manik kelam menjadi kelereng malam yang paling memikat di mata Naruto sekarang. Sialan kau Sasuke, kau dengan Uchiha dan wajah tampanmu maki Naruto atas kesempurnaan itu.

"Apa begitu senangnya menatap rupaku, Naruto?" Seringai kecil itu membuat Naruto tersadar, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajah dan mendesis malu. Sasuke menarik senyum, melihat kebungkaman Naruto sekarang. Dia suka melihat Naruto kesal dengan wajah memerahnya.

Suara pintu di buka, para pelayan berdatangan menghidangkan makanan. Para lajang meletakkan hidangan dengan grogi, ketika bersinggungan dengan manik kelam Sasuke. Naruto hanya berjengit melihat kelakuan memuakkan mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Tuan dan Nyonya," kata seorang ketua pelayan itu. Ia beranjak setalah Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau sengaja tebar pesona, Tuan?" kata Naruto mengejek, wajah kesal Naruto membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Kau terlihat kesal," beo Sasuke santai. Mendengarnya Naruto mendengus keras sambil memasukan mie ramennya ke dalam mulut. Yang benar saja batin Naruto bertambah kesal.

Melihat Naruto menyantap penuh nikmat, Sasuke menghentikan suapannya. Tanpa sadar bibir pria ini menipis, melihat wajah Naruto semakin jelas tampa peralatannya. Tangan Naruto begitu lincah menikmati hidangan yang memenuhi meja makan.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menikmati susinya. "Pelan-pelan, tidak akan ada yang mencurinya darimu," terang Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto yang menyantap ramennya.

Naruto menatap, pipinya mengembung sambil mengunyah cepat. "Kau tidak tahu, aku harus mengontrol napsuku kepadanya karena lemak makanan ini," jawab Naruto cepat setelah menelan makananya.

Sasuke mengeryit, mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Masalah napsu, Naruto tidak akan tahu betapa ia menahan kemauannya kepada gadis ini. Dia lebih frustasi darinya, tampa sadar erangan kecil lolos dari tenggorokkan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" kata Sasuke datar kepada Naruto yang melirik susinya. Makanan itu terlihat enak ketika matanya melihat Sasuke mengunyah lambat. "Ini." Sumpit mengarah kepada Naruto, mata langit menatap kepada Pria yang memerhatikannya.

Naruto menelan ludah, dengan ragu dihampiri susi yang diberikan. "Biasa saja," bisik Naruto mengunyah dengan kening mengerut. Padahal ketika melihat pria itu menyantapnya terlihat nikmat sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang bersungut. Ekspresi gadis ini begitu kentara dengan suasana hatinya.

Naruto menggeleng, Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi. Naruto menghela napas legah, ia puas setelah menyantap semangkuk ramen. "Aku sudah merasa hidup indah ketika menyatap makanan ini, Mr. Uchiha." Wajah Naruto penuh senyum lebarnya.

" _Tuan, hidupku indah jika ada ramen."_

Perkataan Naruto mengingatkanya akan masa lalu, membuat Sasuke menghentikan suapannya. Pria itu melirik Naruto yang menyantap takoyaki dengan taburan keju di atasnya. Mata kelam melembut, melihat Naruto begitu lepas kepadanya malam ini.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terdiam, memerhatikannya dengan wajah seakan menahan sesuatu. Setengah takoyaki terabaikan karena pria ini, Naruto menjeda untuk menghabiskannya.

Jemari Sasuke menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto, mendekatkannya kepada bibirnya. "Enak." Kepala itu mengangguk pelan, hal demikian membuat Naruto terdiam. Kulit dingin Sasuke menjadi sensasi tersendiri di pergelangannya.

Melihat Naruto tiada melepas pandangannya, membuat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. Naruto sendiri terdiam, apalagi ketika makanan bulat itu di letakkan Sasuke sembarangan. "Hei, aku sekuat tenaga menahannya," bisik Sasuke serak.

Mata biru menatap manik kelam yang terasa memekat. Hembusan dingin membangkitkan gelenyar di bawah perut Naruto. Sasuke menghadap penuh kepada Naruto, sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Naruto. Napas berat pria ini ia rasakan, tampa sadar membuat mata langit mengatup cepat.

Rasa dingin menghampiri permukaan bibir, Naruto membuka matanya cepat. Di sana Sasuke menatapnya redup, tajam. Bibir tipis Sasuke mengecup miliknya, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Ke dua tangan meraih leher Naruto, mengelusnya pelan untuk menenangkan.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa tenang, tekanan di bibir bawahnya membuat ia mengerang. Sasuke menciumnya, melumat kecil bibir kenyalnya. Mengambil napas mengakibatkan bibirnya terbuka. Sasuke yang melihat itu menelusupkan lidah, ia meraup tidak sabar benda tak bertulang itu.

"Engghh," erang itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memperdalam tautannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli ia dimana, ini begitu nikmat untuk dilewatkan. Remasan di kemeja depan Sasuke membuatnya melepaskan bibir Naruto dengan tidak rela.

"Kau ingin menghabisiku?" Naruto melotot dengan wajah memerah, malu bercampur kesal. Kecupan Sasuke membuatnya bungkam kembali, pria itu menjauhkan tubuh setelahnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa berkata.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Sasuke serius, melihatnya Naruto memalingkan wajah.

Sial kenapa dia harus setampan ini. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat demikian. Naruto ingin meremas rambutnya, ketika menyadari diri menikmati sentuhan pria itu.

"Yah, katakan kepada tampangmu yang ingin segera melahapku lagi," sindir Naruto yang tidak diidahkan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, jika kau mengizinkannya," kata Sasuke pelan dan dalam.

Naruto menatap cepat, mengerang di tempatnya. "Apa tadi kau meminta izinku, Mr. Uchiha?" sembur Naruto kesal.

"Jadi yang selanjutnya tidak perlu izin?" tanya Sasuke datar, membuat Naruto ingin menggaruk wajah tampannya.

"Diam kau," desis Naruto mengancam. Ia malu akan penuturan Sasuke yang segera ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, kembali menghadap kepada susinya.

Naruto berusaha biasa, meski detak jantungnya masih bertalu. Rasa bibir Sasuke masih membakar bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa dingin itu membuatnya menjadi gemetar. Pria ini masuk dalam daftar bahayanya, kehadiranya mengacaukan ritme hidupnya.

Sasuke tidak akan meminta maaf akan perbuatannya barusan. Apalagi melihat tidak ada penolakkan dari Naruto ketika menjamah bibirnya. Ya Tuhan Uchiha, bagaimana bisa ia menolak jika auramu menguasai mangsamu.

"Sasuke, kau tadi…" kata Naruto tercekat, mengingat kilatan merah di mata Uchiha ini tadi.

Sasuke diam, dia tahu maksud Naruto. Sesaat ia memang ingin mencicipi rasa Naruto, darahnya. Taring ia tahan ketika merasakan denyut nadi di leher Naruto. Sungguh ia merasa akan gila merasakan derasnya aliran darah Naruto. Menahan gairahnya, ia hanya bisa memperdalam lumatan bibirnya kepada gadis Namikaze ini.

"Apa kau takut?" Dalam hati Sasuke meringis melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Bodoh, tentu saja ia takut kepadamu, Sasuke. Naruto tercenung, ia bungkam ketika hendak menjawab. Sang kelam di hadapannya masih dingin, namun Naruto bisa merasakan kecemasan di sana.

"Aku memang takut," akui Naruto. Bisa ia lihat manik kelam Sasuke mendingin karenanya. "Tapi, kau menahannya karenaku, kan?" Sasuke mengedip cepat, dia tidak percaya Naruto mengetahui keinginan dirinya. "Aku… hanya bisa merasakannya. Itu saja."

"Kita pulang," kata Sasuke cepat. Berlama-lama dengan Naruto membuatnya menahan napas begitu sering.

Naruto diam, ketika melihat bahu kokoh Sasuke yang menegang kaku. Tidak ingin menambah masalah, ia ikut beranjak, mengekor kepada Sasuke.

Di dalam mobil mereka hening, Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto mencuri pandang di balik kacamata miliknya. "Sasuke, bagaimana _Naruto mu_ itu?" Naruto merasa aneh bertanya dengan menyebut namanya sendiri.

Sasuke mengejang sesaat, ia tahu pria ini tidak nyaman karenanya. Naruto menunggu, meski lama baginya untuk Sasuke membuka bibir besinya.

"Dia… tidak bisa diam," Naruto meringis, entah kenapa ia tersindir. "Kuat, banyak bicara, penuh kegilaan." Alis si pirang menaut, mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang sekan penuh ejekan. "Dan terlalu baik hati."

Naruto berani bersumpah, ia bisa melihat gurat luka itu. Meski dengan cepat Sasuke menghapus dari wajahnya. "Dia… kemana dia?" tanya Naruto bingung mencari perbendaharaan kata yang tepat.

"Mati."

Dingin, hati Naruto merasa dingin mendengar nada skartis itu. "Dia meninggalkanku." Sasuke mencengkram keras stirnya. Naruto sendiri merasakan kepedihan yang asing. Mata bisa ia rasakan memanas mendengar penuturan hampa Sasuke.

Naruto bisa tahu sekarang, betapa berartinya Naruto yang itu bagi Sasuke. Dalam hati ia iri, melihat eksitensi yang sudah tiada masih membekas dalam diri Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengingatkan diri, bahwa Naruto Sasuke itu lelaki. Bukan perempuan yang berhak ia cemburui.

Mobil berhenti di apartemen Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar, dan makananya," kata Naruto dengan hendak membuka pintu mobil.

Cekalan menghentikan Naruto, ia membalikkan tubuh karenanya. "Ada apa?" tutur Naruto menatap dalam.

"Bagiku, tidak peduli Naruto yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Kalian sama di mataku." Jujur Naruto tidak tahu harus tersinggung atau senang. "Yang terpenting, kau aman dalam kebahagiaanmu sekarang."

Membisu, bibir Naruto terbuka meski tiada sepatah yang terucap. Manik kelam itu terasa menghangat, menelusup ke sanubarinya. Mencoba meyakinkannya, bahwa ucapan Sasuke itu benar. "Masuklah, aku akan melihatmu dari sini."

"Kau—"

"Jangan membantah Tuanmu, Naruto."

Mata biru mengedip, saat menyadari keangkuhan kembali bersarang di wajah tampan tersebut. Naruto mendengus, dengan kasar di buka pintu mobil. Ia tak mau melihat ke belakang lagi, manik kelam itu bisa menjeratnya kembali.

Naruto merinding, ia mengusap tengkuknya kasar merasakan hawa dingin di balik punggungnya. Mata kelam bisa dipastikan memantau pergerakkannya. Insting Naruto tahu pria itu berbahaya, dan menjerat orang dengan pesonanya.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, hai, chapter baru di updet. Adakah yang menantikannya o.o?**

 **Mulai dari sini Sasuke akan semakin protektiv kepada Naruto. Terima kasih diucapkan kepada kalian yang selalu setia membaca dan mendukung cerita ini. Chapter sekarang lebih kompleks kepada mereka berdua saja. Jadi berputar pada satu tempat penjabarannya.**

 **Salam Naruki ^_^**


End file.
